Who Says College is Easy?
by Simply Kim
Summary: [COMPLETE] 'Call me properly.' Akutsu said, giving Shishido a level gaze. The latter stood still, blinking at him stupidly. 'I'm not Akutsu I'm JIN'
1. Part 00 I Hate Him

TITLE: _Who Says College is Easy? _

PART: _Prelude_****

GENRE: _Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)     _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only this weird story does._

* * * Prelude: I Hate Him * * * 

            "I'M LATE!"

            It was one of those things that irked him much to the core of his very being.

            He hated seeing someone pattering around like a headless chicken on a downcast autumn morning – especially if that someone is none other than the proverbial drama queen, Shishido Ryo... the bane of his blessed existence. No, it wasn't a case of absolute annoyance. It was a case of pure hatred. He HATED Shishido with his whole heart. 

            _Damn his hide._

"I'M LATE!"

            He pulled the nearest pillow he could get his hands on and covered his aching ears. He swore he heard the occupants of the room next to theirs grumble at the early morning wake up call. At least he was not the only one who felt the same way about his accursed roommate. If ever he was thrown out – at least he wouldn't be the only one who would dare let out the most evil laughter he could muster... he wouldn't feel too guilty that way. _If he says that he's late another time, he's really gonna get it. _He muttered under his breath.

            "I'M LATE!"

            _That's it. _He could feel a vein popping inside the pale skin of his temples. _I can kill him now! _He readily sat up and searched for the flailing half-dressed figure hopping around while trying to fit navy blue socks on restless feet. Gathering his strength, he reared a bit back and unceremoniously launched the pillow he was grasping towards the panicking teen. 

            _Bull's eye!_ He gloated inwardly as the deadly projectile hit Shishido at the back of his pompous head. Satisfaction poured into his veins with almost petrifying speed, and he had to squash the urge to howl with demonic laughter when the other boy fell forward, going splat on the floor like a really bad ballet dancer... minus the dizzying pirouette. _That'll show him!_ He thought evilly as he returned the glare Shishido shot at him upon recovering from his graceless fall. 

            "Why did you do that?" Shishido flipped back his, once again, long hair in indignation, eyes glittering with suppressed instincts of pure murder. 

            "You're being annoying again." He answered simply, raising a brow in mockery. 

            "I am NOT being annoying you miscreant!" 

            "Yes you are. Just ask our dorm mates, stupid."

            "Why you –"

            "Want a piece of me now, don't you? Then come and get it!" He challenged, rising up in nothing but his boxers. 

            "AAAAAARGH!" It was the most pathetic war cry he had ever heard. He made a mental note to tuck the sissy sound in mind for future references. With a dark smirk, one he was known for, he beckoned tauntingly with his index finger, crouching a bit to prevent damage once the human tornado crashed against him – **_if_** it crashed against him. His eyes measured the distance between his raised fists and the pretty boy's face. _Ten inches... nine... eight... seven... six...and now!_ He lashed out a strong arm and adrenaline took care of the rest, a heady feeling engulfing him as he felt his knuckles connect against a soft cheek. _Victory is mine! _He crowed inwardly as Shishido teetered back and fell straight on his bed – out cold.

            Shaking his hand, he shuffled over to where his roommate lay, chuckling in amusement as the boy's lips moved unconsciously. "Akutsu... I'm gonna... get you... next... time..."

            Akutsu patted the crown of gloriously dishevelled hair almost condescendingly before walking past the bedroom door and into the pseudo-living room of their flat. Sighing gratefully, he sank down into the soft chintz sofa they bought three months before. With a smile, he snuggled into one of the throw pillows.

            "Ah... Life is good."

***

            "WAH! Shishido-san! What happened to your face?"

            Shishido Ryo cast his best friend a warning glance before slumping down his seat. "Choutarou. Mark my words. One of these days, I sure as hell would get him."

            Ohtori stifled his laughter. Shishido had been saying that line for six months now – ever since the aftermath of the disastrous first meeting between him and his roommate. He could remember his sempai having enough bruises on his face to render him as blue as the oil paint currently on his palette. Of course, Akutsu also had his share of bruises, but it was so sparse compared to what Shishido had, that they almost seemed unnoticeable from afar. Maybe, what Akutsu said was true. 

Maybe his sempai did hit like a girl.

He couldn't help the faint sliver of laughter that issued from his trembling lips. The notion was just so funny! His hotheaded sempai punching like some random girl bordered on the ridiculous. At that, Shishido gave him a withering look and stuck out his tongue childishly. 

"You're siding with him, Choutarou."  

"No I'm not... I'm just... amused."

Shishido bristled, a scowl marring his usually smooth brow. He swatted his younger friend chastisingly on the arm. "You are just as evil as him. Do you know that?"

Ohtori chuckled, rubbing a hand on the offended skin area of his pale arm. 

"Hai, hai."

***

            "Look, just one more and we'll be done!"

            "NO! There is no WE! I am not going to fall for that puppy dog eyes ever again!"

             "Hiyoshi! Just one more taste!"

            "I'm not going to drink that monstrosity you sadist! AAAGH! Stop! You're going to drown me with that putrid – WAAAH!"

            The door to condo unit 13B burst open and a screaming blonde boy came rushing out, hands waving wildly in the air, feet going as fast as they could away from the bespectacled person giving chase. "Hiyoshi! I need to know if it works on others too!" 

            "NO!" Hiyoshi screamed back, fingers frantically pushing the open button of the elevator, looking back constantly as to know how large their gap was. "My parents did not raise me to be your new guinea pig!" There was a sudden poing-ing sound and the metal doors opened.

            Inui's eyes, still hiding behind horn-rimmed glasses lit up. "Hold him still!" He called out in glee.

            "Gotcha!" Hiyoshi's eyes widened as the one who was the lone occupant of the contraption took hold of his slender shoulders, rendering him immobile. 

"Hanase!" He cried out, pupils dilating further as Inui closed in on him... An Inui clutching a bottle of... mud-coloured liquid in one hand and a navy blue notebook in the other. "Hanase, Akutsu-san... AKUTSU-SAN! LET GO OF ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

And Akutsu did something any person like him would do.

Absolutely nothing.

"IYAAAAAAAA!"

            Hiyoshi gave one last gurgle as the unpalatable concoction entered his system before he slumped against his captor unconsciously. 

            The Evil Scientist gleam of Inui's glasses and the thought of being roomies with the Nutritionist Extraordinaire was enough to give Akutsu the creeps. It was one of those times that even with the burden of having a drama queen in his face twenty-four seven, he was somehow thankful of his current sleeping arrangements.    

            All he could think of was that... _Life is good... _

_Demo, Kami-sama... don't let Hiyoshi commit suicide..._

***

            "So... the little twerp is the current captain of Seigaku huh?"

            Tezuka sighed, closing his notebook. He fixed a defeated gaze at his Science project partner. "Atobe. How many times do I have to tell you that the _little twerp_ as you call him, has a name?"

            Atobe, he knew was just feigning a surprised expression. "Really? Oookay... refresh my memory."

            Tezuka shook his head tiredly. 

            _Kami-sama... why do I have to be saddled with this guy for the rest of my sophomore year?_

***

            He could still feel those loving arms around him... hear those sweet nothings pressed against his sensitive ear... see those beautiful blue eyes stranded in a seemingly perpetual smile...

            And the echo of a sudden rejection still reverberated in his unsuspecting brain.

            He was tricked to believing that he was special... he was tricked to believing that he deserved Fuji Syusuke as his love... he was tricked into believing many things...

            He was tricked to believing that what he was receiving was pure unadulterated love.

            He hugged himself, retreating further into the shadows of his walk-in closet... away from the rest of his world. A sob broke from the shivering form. 

            "I am nothing, am I not?"

            He laughed bitterly, his hand involuntarily reaching up to coil long dark strands of hair around his trembling fingers.

            "Am I not...? Ne – Fuji?"

***

TBC

***

A/N: This is just the preview of the next chapters... just a piece to give you a glimpse of who the major characters are. Reviews people! Please tell me what you think! ^_^ Suggestions are very much welcome! ^_^


	2. Part 01 Screaming Against Sakura

TITLE: _Who Says College is Easy? _

PART: _One_****

GENRE: _Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)     _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only this weird story does._

* * *

Part One: Screaming Against Sakura 

* * *

            Mizuki strolled down the avenue towards his condominium unit. He should have used his car, but at the rate he was going, he knew he would get into an accident the moment he turned left from the driveway. He was better off walking a couple of kilometres home... after all, the darkening sky made him feel a bit better than he had for a few weeks now. 

            He shivered underneath his loose lavender trench coat, and instinctively wrapped his arms around himself, his backpack swinging side to side, the bulky part abandoned on his back. These were the times he wished he had not entered the international university he was currently enrolled in. These were the times he wished that he had not filed for that scholarship, and filed his application for the College of St. Rudolph instead. He would be happier that way... it wasn't as if he was happy now... maybe the fitting word is _'better off'_. Yes, that was it. He would be better off if he enrolled in St. Rudolph. 

            He missed Akazawa, his best friend since his preparatory school years. They had almost been inseparable then... until they parted ways a year and a couple of months ago... when they took the step to the Big C. The taller boy remained in St. Rudolph... and he had walked away. Now, all he had left of the former junior high captain of his secondary school Alma Mater were a bunch of funny phone messages... and a handful of calls on his cellular phone. 

No one he personally knew enrolled in his university... maybe the bunch of brainiacs he secretly made fun of... but other than them... no one. He was virtually alone in his new world... his new miserable world.

It was surprising to know that he wasn't feeling too sorry for himself during his freshman year. He became friends with Fuji Syusuke after all. Yes, the tennis prodigy was also enrolled in his university... and it seemed at that time, that the other boy would ignore his presence like what he did during their junior high days. However, surprises never ceased as the brown-haired wonder approached him and extended a frail-looking hand for him to shake. If he was not actually in front of him, he would not have believed. But he was there. He was at that time... and at that place.

And he couldn't deny that his heart leapt the moment their skin touched. 

            There was the undeniable presence of electricity... of obvious chemistry. Mizuki wondered if the past was forgotten already... forgiven too. They became friends first... then they became closer... until Fuji Syusuke became the centre of his world, the point force of his being... the focal point of his existence. He loved him... plain and simple. It may seem dramatic... but it was the truth. It came to the point where he knew if he lost him, he would break to pieces. 

            And in that cold late spring night, break he did.

            Mizuki closed his eyes, halting in his steps for a short while, leaning against one of the Sakura trees that lined the avenue. They were shedding their blossoms, and if it was any ordinary day – minus the heartache, he would have gasped out in wonder at how heavenly they seemed fluttering down and colouring the grey asphalt roadway and the rapidly thinning grass struggling to live in line with their dark roots. The dainty pink blooms showered upon him... and the wind blew the blossoms that landed on his shoulders away, into the hostile environment away from their sturdy parents deeply rooted into the fertile soil. And his long hair blew with the fragrant wind. It should have been pure ecstasy... if not for the pain gradually consuming his body, threatening to split him open.

            His hand involuntarily reached up at shoulder level, and twirled a wayward clump of silky jet-black hair. Slowly, he slumped against the trunk more, sliding down until he was sitting forlornly... as if the world had just crashed down upon his shoulders. People were staring... but frankly, he did not care.

            Fuji used to stare long hours at him... and when asked why, all he did was smile more and keep his mouth shut. That beautiful mouth perpetually curved to a small knowing smile... as if he knew something Mizuki didn't... which was, for the most part... true.

            Fuji Syusuke. 

            The name left such a sweet taste in his mouth... and such a bitter one too.

            Mizuki looked up at the late afternoon sky. The wind was picking up speed... and he knew it was a prelude to a total downpour. He tried to compose himself and stand up... but his shaking limbs couldn't seem to obey the orders of his usually more powerful brain.   

            Fuji Syusuke.

            _He destroyed my life completely... _He mused almost in amusement. _And everything was planned... down to the very acrimonious end. _He gave a little laugh, eyes closing once again as a lone raindrop landed on the tip of his nose. _And yet... I cannot seem to hate him... Whenever I try... all I can do is hate myself for being such a huge moron... _

He had acted as if he was a love-starved human being... one that craved attention every minute... one that revelled in every word of praise... one that clung only to the one who had penetrated the barrier he had erected around his heart since his first love died of malignant cancer during his junior high days. 

He was plain pathetic... that was what he was.

More droplets of rain fell from the sky, and he felt each and every one of it... as if his senses were sensitised overnight, heightening his pain more... increasing his feeling of loss... slowly devouring the hopeful part of his tainted soul.

Ah, someone was calling him... it sounded familiar, but he had not the energy to process who it was. All he knew was that someone was calling him... and that was enough. Ignorance is bliss... if only he could keep his mind tuned that way... then he wouldn't have to deal with pain so badly.

_Mizuki-san..._

Ah, that was what Fuji called him first... before moving on to a more familiar name...  "Hajime-chan... You called me that, didn't you Fuji?" He whispered... delighting in the way the wind carried the words to his waiting ears like a gentle caress. 

            _Mizuki-san..._

Ah... that name is good enough... at least he knew someone still recognized him around these parts.

            And suddenly, it wasn't raining anymore. Surprised at the magical halt of rain, his eyes snapped curiously open and encountered a void of dark nothingness. He blinked. Everything was dark... was he blind? 

            "Mizuki-san..." 

            Jarred to reality, he quickly shifted his gaze to the side, dark eyes focusing on the worried features of someone who looked so familiar... He rubbed his hands against his eyes and peered once more at the person who intruded in his thoughts. "You... you're... you're the one with Shishido..."

            "Aa... I'm Ohtori Choutarou, his best friend... I think." He was dealt a warm smile. It was so friendly that he had to smile back... just slightly... 

            "Best friend..." He echoed in confusion. He thought the two were together... in a...

            "Hai, Mizuki-san." Came the cheerful answer. "Contrary to popular belief, just his best friend." 

            Mizuki reddened in embarrassment. "Oh." Was his intelligent answer. "...Oh."

             Ohtori laughed a joyous little laugh. "Hai, Mizuki-san. Iko, Issho ni? The rain is pouring harder now... we'll both get sick if we don't get home soon." He wriggled the hand holding up his big black umbrella and extended the other hand to help the older boy get up.  

            

Mizuki stared at the offered hand and marvelled at how slender it was. _An artist's Hand. _He thought in wonder. However, the feeling was short-lived as he remembered the same gesture made by a different person many months ago, and he stiffened. _They have the same hands... He and Fuji... they have the same hands... the same gestures..._ He shook his head and got up hastily. He had to get out of there... and fast... before he lost it again... He just couldn't deal with it at the moment... 

            _I can't..._

            And he ran away on shaky limbs, leaving Ohtori gaping in shock at him behind.

* * *

            It was dark, but he did not want to open the lights. He was perfectly happy with the way the rain thundered like a thousand hooves were let loose outside. He was perfectly happy with not knowing whatever it was he broke the moment he stumbled inside his unit. He was perfectly happy not seeing whatever it was he resembled as he made his way to his bedroom. 

            He was perfectly happy not seeing anything at all.

Tears escaped his closed lids, rebelling against his mind's orders once more... but he let it be. After all, no one could see him in the dark... his favourite stuffed bear given by Akazawa when they were still children would not see his weakness... nor would the other stuffed bear he owned, the larger one given by the one who broke his heart a million times with just five painful words, would see him snivelling like some pathetic kid left behind during a field trip. 

At least in the dark, no one would know his pain.

He could still feel those loving arms around him... hear those sweet nothings pressed against his sensitive ear... see those beautiful blue eyes stranded in a seemingly perpetual smile...

            And the echo of a sudden rejection still reverberated in his unsuspecting brain.

            **/You are nothing to me.../**

            The flow of salty rivers down his cheeks seemed ceaseless... but it did not matter... 

_No one could see... no one will see..._

He was tricked to believing that he was special... he was tricked to believing that he deserved Fuji Syusuke as his love... he was tricked into believing many things...

            He was tricked to believing that what he was receiving was pure unadulterated love.

            He hugged himself, retreating further into the shadows of his walk-in closet... away from the rest of his world. A sob broke from the shivering form. 

            "I am nothing, am I not?"

            He laughed bitterly, his hand involuntarily reaching up to coil long dark strands of hair around his trembling fingers.

            "Am I not...? Ne – Fuji?"

* * *

            "Shishido-san... I'm troubled."

            Shishido stopped moulding the clay for his sculpting class the next day, looking at him and listening with undivided interest. He did not speak, and his silence prompted Ohtori to start his awkward tale. 

            "It's Mizuki-san." He started, taking in a deep worried breath. "He seems... troubled about something..."

            "Troubled?" Shishido dared to ask, wiping his hands on one of his wet towels. "How so?"

            "I don't really know why... but he seemed to be in a lot of pain... as if he lost someone important. I asked Fuji-san about it a while ago... well, you know they were really close months ago... demo..."

            "What did he say?"

            "He just smiled his usual creepy smile and said he did not know anything about it... that if Mizuki-san wanted to talk to him about something, he should have done so sooner." Ohtori fidgeted on his seat, scuffing his running shoes on the floor warily. "He said maybe it was because of bad grades or something... after all, Mizuki-san is here on scholarship..." 

            There was a hanging question in the air as both boys stared at each other. Shishido blinked first, looking away, lost in thought. Ohtori wondered if he knew something about it, since Mizuki did become his sempai's roommate before the former left to move to the new condominium unit a couple of kilometres from the university entrance. 

            "Maybe you shouldn't put too much attention to him." Shishido said quietly. "It's his business anyway."

            The younger boy gaped at him. "Shishido-san! How could you say that? He's your friend too, you know... and you just cannot leave him like that without doing anything or at least knowing anything!" A frown marred his usual joyful features. "I never knew you could be so heartless!" He stood up in indignation.

            Shishido sighed, shaking his head before fixing him with a sympathetic gaze. "Mizuki had problems with Fuji... they broke up then, I think... and as far as I know, he had never been the same sly guy I've known for almost one and a half years." He looked away, focusing once more on the moulded lump of grey matter on his moulding plate. He laid his hands on it and pressed lightly.  "I'm not saying that the perpetrator is Fuji... but I have a hunch that it had something to do with him... or Mizuki wouldn't be avoiding that guy like the plague." He started preparing his clay again. 

            They were both silent, each immersed in their own thoughts. 

            "Shishido-san."

            The older man stopped his mashing and turned to his friend. "What is it, Choutarou?"  
  


            Ohtori grinned at him, rivalling the brightness of the sun itself. Shishido jokingly told himself that was going to be blind if it kept on. As usual, when faced with such happiness, all he could do was smile back. It was like a conditioned response.    

            "I'm going to do my best to make him happy again!"

* * *

            Fuji sat down tiredly on the living room couch. 

            He was thinking a lot lately. Well, not exactly lately... more like recently – like when the former Hyoutei regular Ohtori called him up to ask something... something about Mizuki. He felt his insides coil painfully. He could not explain it, but there was that constant ache whenever he heard that name.

            He thought that maybe it was guilt. After all, what he did was quite harsh. He leaned back and tilted his face up, that the back of his head hit the top of the chintz sofa. He stared at the concrete ceiling painted in various shades of tan. He stared at the brightly lit chandelier hanging directly above his head. He stared and stared... and all he could see were the pained features of Mizuki, drenched in the late spring drizzle.

            _Mizuki_. 

            He did not want to be so hypocritical as to say that the other boy did not charm him at all. In fact he was so charmed that he knew he had to end his show or he would really be in trouble. It was then that he realized why his younger brother Yuuta had been so obsessed with his sempai.  

            Mizuki Hajime was one of a kind.

            That much he learned from their "dates"... from their conversations everyday... from their rendezvous every night...

            Mizuki was affectionate... and it took all of his self-control not to fall for those honest affections. 

            However, he had that weird feeling that... maybe... he did not possess that self-control at all...

            Fuji closed his eyes, placing slender fingers against the lids, wishing for the heavens to open up and swallow him whole for being such an oversized idiot.

            Maybe he had already fallen after all.

* * *

            Ohtori sauntered towards the front desk of Ougon Jidai Biru, Mizuki's condominium. He looked around and marvelled at the glass figurines that littered the lobby. _Wow... Mizuki-san must be as rich as Atobe-san... this place is palatial!_ He shook off his awe and reminded himself of his personal mission. 

            "Can I help you sir?" A sweet female voice intruded upon his thoughts. He blinked and blushed, bowing down low in a show of respect. 

            "Ah, yes... I'm here to visit one of your tenants..." He started; pausing suddenly as he saw the elevator open and a familiar figure step out, carrying a heavy-looking backpack and three thick books. 

            "Sir?"

            "Huh?" Ohtori asked, eyes still trained at the bowed figure. 

            "I was asking for the name of your friend – sir! Please don't run in the halls – sir! Come back!" 

            But Ohtori did not pay any heed; his feet directed him to the focal point of his sight, breathing in much relief as he caught up quickly. "Mizuki-san!" He greeted cheerfully, his smile extending almost to both ears. 

            There was a small almost inaudible "_EEP!_" as said person halted and jumped away from him in surprise. Mizuki's eyes were wide... probably in shock from seeing someone familiar this early in the morning. "Ohtori!" 

            "WAH! Caught you off guard, didn't I?" The younger boy bounced beside him as they continued to walk outside. Ohtori knew he was acting like Jirou at the moment, but ... nevermind... at least his sempai wasn't too afraid of him this way. He wasn't going to act all mysterious like Shishido's demonic roommate or something... Yikes.

            Mizuki smiled. "Yeah, you did." He allowed, tapping the younger boy's head with his books. "But don't you dare tell anyone... I got a reputation to protect!" 

            Ohtori could still see pain inside those mesmerising dark irises... but at least, Mizuki was smiling and going along with him... that was a relief. It was a bad thing to ask if he was fine, because it was clear that he wasn't... and it would remind the older boy of many things. How he wished he knew what those darned things were! He took a deep breath and grabbed the other's free hand, holding it firmly in his own. He grinned and started out in one direction, pulling Mizuki with him. "Hayaku Mizuki-san! We're going to be late if we don't go now!"

            Mizuki wasn't quite sure how to react, but he let himself be pulled nevertheless. "Where are we going? I'm supposed to go to the library to do research about –"

            "Never lie to your kouhai!" Ohtori admonished good-naturedly, pulling him harder. "I know you don't have any assignments today – and you don't have any research work for the week!"

            "But my class –"

            "AH! Your class is not until one-thirty in the afternoon! It's only eight a.m.!"

            "Yes, but... wait a minute! How did you know that? Have you been STALKING me?" Mizuki demanded suspiciously, trying his best not to stumble down at the speed they were going... and the weight of his bag was destroying his body's sense of balance. It would be a miracle if he wouldn't fall flat on his face **twice**. Major ouch. "Where are we going anyway?"

            "To the coffee shop! Breakfast every morning from six to ten! Choice of refill – Chocolate or coffee! Great deal!" Ohtori recited, still pulling. "And you're right – I AM stalking you! It's fun!"

            "Oi... stop talking like a telemarketer for heaven's sake!" Mizuki called out "Ite... and what did you say about stalking? It's not fun! Oi! Don't pull too hard..."

            "Come on, slowpoke!"

            Ohtori's laughter echoed inside his mind... and strangely...

            His heart.

* * *

            "So... all I have to do is glue the pieces together on the plate and we'll be done?"

            "..."

            Atobe Keigo glared at his project partner. "Oi, I'm talking to you!" He poked the other with the blunt end of his fountain pen. "I was asking if..."

            "Yes, I heard you the first time, Atobe."

            "Then why didn't you answer the first time?" He huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

            "Because I've answered that question **thrice** ever since we came in here."

            Atobe looked faintly surprised. "You did?"

            "Hai."

            "Oh."

            "Maybe if you focus more on what I am saying rather than whatever it is about me that you're particularly fascinated with, you'd hear me."

            "Oi, don't be such a wet blanket!" Atobe exclaimed, a smirk on his lips, those intense eyes staring at his partner once more. "I like staring at you."

            "Why is that?"

            "You're interesting."

            "..."

            Atobe chuckled, poking the other once again. "Don't sweat it, it's just one of my habits."

            "That's what I am afraid of."

            "Oh?"

            A nod. "Stop looking at me like you are going to gobble me up alive, that's all I ask."

            "Hai, hai, Tezuka-chan!"

            "Don't call me that."

* * *

            "Oh, look, it's Atobe-sempai and Tezuka-san!" 

            Mizuki's eyes strayed from the person across him to the two students squeezed inside one of the more private booths away from the windows. " Ah... probably partners in a project or something."

            Ohtori sipped his hot chocolate and nodded, tearing a piece of his croissant and popping it into his mouth. "Sou!" He intoned after swallowing.

            Mizuki couldn't help but smile. The other boy was filled with much happiness that it radiates out of him in huge warm waves. Now he knew why Shishido had chosen him to be a close friend. He shook his head in amusement and took a sip of his warm oolong tea. "The food is good in here... thank you for dragging me to this place."

            "You've never been here before?" 

            Mizuki shook his head, tucking a stray strand of shoulder-length hair behind one small ear. "No, I eat breakfast in my flat. Like Shishido often does." 

            "Oh... then I'm gonna bring you here every single day, Mizuki-san!"

            "Why are you doing this?" He asked quietly, cupping his warm mug between his hands. He looked up at unusually bright eyes... full of hope... and too much emotions to last seven people an entire lifetime. 

            A hand patted his comfortingly. 

            "Because, Mizuki-san... I want to make you happy again."

* * *

TBC

* * *  
  


A/N: First chapter done! Hope you liked it! Reviews please! Tell me what you think! ^____^ 


	3. Part 02 Of Bonds and Sadistic Roomies

TITLE: _Who Says College is Easy? _

PART: _Two_****

GENRE: _Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)     _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only this weird story does._

* * *

Part Two: Of Bonds... and Sadistic Roomies 

* * *

            "I'M LATE!"

            It was one of those things that irked him much to the core of his very being.

            He hated seeing someone pattering around like a headless chicken on a downcast autumn morning – especially if that someone is none other than the proverbial drama queen, Shishido Ryo... the bane of his blessed existence. No, it wasn't a case of absolute annoyance. It was a case of pure hatred. He HATED Shishido with his whole heart. 

            _Damn his hide._

"I'M LATE!"

            He pulled the nearest pillow he could get his hands on and covered his aching ears. He swore he heard the occupants of the room next to theirs grumble at the early morning wake up call. At least he was not the only one who felt the same way about his accursed roommate. If ever he was thrown out – at least he wouldn't be the only one who would dare let out the most evil laughter he could muster... he wouldn't feel too guilty that way. _If he says that he's late another time, he's really gonna get it. _He muttered under his breath.

            "I'M LATE!"

            _That's it. _He could feel a vein popping inside the pale skin of his temples. _I can kill him now! _He readily sat up and searched for the flailing half-dressed figure hopping around while trying to fit navy blue socks on restless feet. Gathering his strength, he reared a bit back and unceremoniously launched the pillow he was grasping towards the panicking teen. 

            _Bull's eye!_ He gloated inwardly as the deadly projectile hit Shishido at the back of his pompous head. Satisfaction poured into his veins with almost petrifying speed, and he had to squash the urge to howl with demonic laughter when the other boy fell forward, going splat on the floor like a really bad ballet dancer... minus the dizzying pirouette. _That'll show him!_ He thought evilly as he returned the glare Shishido shot at him upon recovering from his graceless fall. 

            "Why did you do that?" Shishido flipped back his, once again, long hair in indignation, eyes glittering with suppressed instincts of pure murder. 

            "You're being annoying again." He answered simply, raising a brow in mockery. 

            "I am NOT being annoying you miscreant!" 

            "Yes you are. Just ask our dorm mates, stupid."

            "Why you –"

            "Want a piece of me now, don't you? Then come and get it!" He challenged, rising up in nothing but his boxers. 

            "AAAAAARGH!" It was the most pathetic war cry he had ever heard. He made a mental note to tuck the sissy sound in mind for future references. With a dark smirk, one he was known for, he beckoned tauntingly with his index finger, crouching a bit to prevent damage once the human tornado crashed against him – **_if_** it crashed against him. His eyes measured the distance between his raised fists and the pretty boy's face. _Ten inches... nine... eight... seven... six...and now!_ He lashed out a strong arm and adrenaline took care of the rest, a heady feeling engulfing him as he felt his knuckles connect against a soft cheek. _Victory is mine! _He crowed inwardly as Shishido teetered back and fell straight on his bed – out cold.

            Shaking his hand, he shuffled over to where his roommate lay, chuckling in amusement as the boy's lips moved unconsciously. "Akutsu... I'm gonna... get you... next... time..."

            Akutsu patted the crown of gloriously dishevelled hair almost condescendingly before walking past the bedroom door and into the pseudo-living room of their flat. Sighing gratefully, he sank down into the soft chintz sofa they bought three months before. With a smile, he snuggled into one of the throw pillows.

            "Ah... Life is good."

* * *

            It took two hours before Shishido recovered from the painful blow. Groaning, he sat up, wincing as he stretched his jaw in the process, sending stinging pain down his sensitive nerve endings. 

            "What..." He moved gingerly, standing up the best he could without falling backwards again in a dizzying spell. His eyes rested on his alarm clock, blinking... blinking... blinking... 

            His eyes widened, hands involuntarily grasping his dishevelled hair. "NO! I MISSED MY TEST!" He screamed, rivalling that of a banshee. He flailed, hopping about, trying to locate his cellular phone, inventing stories in his mind for his professor to give him a special exam. He just hoped the old puppy dog eyes would work on the stern old lady. 

            Still half-dressed, he bounded out and began searching for the dark green gadget his dad had given him years ago. He had not bothered replacing it with something newer... it made him remember his family that way. He came upon the couch and was about to start his search again when the bundle underneath the throw pillow moved. Shocked, he reared back, landing painfully on his bottom. "WAH!" He cried out, scooting further as the unidentified alien got up and blearily looked around.

            An alien topped with white hair.

            Akutsu.

            Why was his roommate sleeping on the couch? Why wasn't he in his... wait a minute...

            His cheek ached as if on cue. His brows furrowed, eyes glaring once more. "Teme..."

            Akutsu's eyes landed on him, staring for a millisecond before recognition dawned and the smirk was in place again. "Oh, it's pretty boy." He intoned, switching to mock shocked mode. "Why so murderous this beautiful Monday morning?"

            "JIN, you JERK!" Shishido grated, clasping both hands around the taller boy's neck, and shaking him twice, hard enough to make his eyes roll. "You made me miss my exam!"

            "So, we're on first name basis all of a sudden?" A greyish brow lifted in feigned innocence. "And why are you so touchy? Whatever did I do?" 

It was then that he decided it was worth choking him to death. Shishido saw only red, as his blood pressure succumbed to his anger, escalating with such speed that he had to momentarily place a hand on the arm of the couch to steady himself in a sudden attack of dizziness. 

Then, he was back to the throttling. With enough force to actually kill, he applied more force on his hands and pressed them against the slender throat. 

            Of course, Akutsu, the devil that he was... did not even flinch.

            Odd.                                                 

            Maybe what the guy said a few weeks back was true... Shishido's eyes widened in horror, and his hands immediately let go, dropping in defeat down his sides. Maybe he DID hit like a girl. He envisioned himself wearing tons of make up and a very short... skirt. _Brrr._ He cringed, focusing on the deep indentations on pale skin that his fingers had made on Akutsu's neck. The image was very disturbing. It was best not to think of it anymore. Shaking the image away, his gaze went straight up to where intense golden eyes settled... staring at him as if in challenge. 

            And Shishido did not answer back.

            He simply muttered an oath and turned hastily away, deciding to just search outside the living room... at least until Akutsu left in the evening.    

            He could feel his roommate's eyes focused on him... without batting a single eyelash.

            Shishido snorted in annoyance – more at himself for not being tough enough to stand up to the insufferable guy... and at Akutsu who had made it a sole purpose of existence to ruin **his **college life. 

            "Stupid." He mumbled.

            He just did not know to whom he referred the comment to – to him or to his roommate.

* * *

            "WAH! Shishido-san! What happened to your face?"

            Shishido Ryo cast his best friend a warning glance before slumping down his assigned seat. It was already four in the afternoon, and he still did not find his phone... so he went to school to look for his professor. The old lady already left. And he was going to fail. _Damn Akutsu. _"Choutarou. Mark my words. One of these days, I sure as hell would get him."

            Ohtori stifled his laughter. Shishido had been saying that line for over six months now – ever since the aftermath of the disastrous first meeting between him and his roommate. He could remember his sempai acquiring enough bruises on his face to render him as blue as the oil paint currently on his palette. Of course, Akutsu also had his share of contusions, but it was so sparse compared to what Shishido had, that they almost seemed unnoticeable from afar. Maybe, what Akutsu said was true. 

Maybe his sempai did hit like a girl.

He couldn't help the faint sliver of laughter that issued from his trembling lips. The notion was just so funny! His hotheaded sempai punching like some random girl bordered on the ridiculous. At that, Shishido gave him a withering look and stuck out his tongue childishly. 

"You're siding with him, Choutarou."  

"No I'm not... I'm just... amused."

_Amused? _Shishido bristled, a scowl marring his usually smooth brow. _Why the hell would he be so amused about that damned hellspawn of a roommate? Unless... he sympathizes with him? NOOOO! _His eyes suddenly widened, shock coursing through his veins. _Could it be that my best buddy thinks I'm a drama queen too?_ He sneaked a glance at the reddening features of the younger boy – obviously trying to keep his mirth at bay. _He had been corrupted by the devil! _He instinctively pulled out the cross pendant, given to him as a birthday present, lying snugly on his chest... maybe an exorcising ritual should be done. He had heard about it from Ohtori back in junior high. _Or maybe I'm overreacting as usual. _He sighed, shaking his head, glaring moodily at the younger boy instead. 

He swatted him chastisingly on the arm. "You are just as evil as him. Do you know that?"

Ohtori chuckled, rubbing a hand on the offended skin area of his pale arm. 

"Hai, hai."

***

            For the life of him, Akutsu could not understand what had just happened this morning. Questions filtered into his deranged mind, trying to find answers, which didn't seem to be present. The second time they fought a while ago... it was not the usual quarrel they would have at the start of each waking day. 

            Maybe he was obsessing over it far too much.

            For all he knew, **_Drama Queen_** (he was not so inclined to call the prissy bastard by his name) had a severe attack of brain whack... or maybe he was just as stupid as his hair was glorious. Of course, he wouldn't admit it, but he DID like the hair. It was soft, silky, and very much unlike its owner.

            He pressed bony fingers against his tired temples. 

            _Thinking about it can wait._ He thought, striding towards the infamous Ougon Jidai Biru, where his mother was temporarily staying to visit in room 13D. 

            _Or maybe I shouldn't think about it at all._

* * *

            Everything would be fine... or so he thought.

            He had just entered the kitchen to find something suitable for a mid-afternoon snack, and had immediately halted in confusion at what was laid before him. Hiyoshi cringed at the sight of numerous odd-looking crystal-clear jars filled with even odder, for the lack of better word, _things_ lined up on the kitchen counter. "Oi, Sadaharu-nii!" He said tentatively, craning his neck to see if his flatmate was anywhere near the sheet-white door... and hoping at the same time, that he wasn't.

            "Yes?" Came the deep-voiced response, a spiky-haired head peeking into the cooking area. 

            The smaller boy pointed disgustedly at the weird concoctions. "What are those for?" he asked warily, eyes straying towards the boy genius. 

            Inui grinned at that. And Hiyoshi felt the need to just leave the matter of his stomach be and just hightail it out of there. The lopsided appearance of those lips was too frightening to go unnoticed. Something was up, he could tell.

            "I thought you knew?"

            He stepped back, ready to bolt the moment something unappealing happened. "You thought I knew what?" 

            Inui was entering the kitchen now, full of mystery and eerie expressions that Hiyoshi's stomach began to churn. He wanted to throw up... but he did not quite like the thought of seeing his lunch again. He swallowed.

            The bespectacled boy sauntered almost lazily forward, movements quite sensual as he trailed elongated fingers on the tiled counter, coming to rest on the side of the Pyrex jar containing something with muddy consistency... the sloshing liquid seemingly a poor version of a Vodka Mudshake, or probably a Bailey's Irish Cream... with something gooey breaking the surface as a capable hand picked the offending object up almost lovingly. Inui's smile widened up a notch. 

              "Ah, Wa-ka-chan." He drawled, jiggling the sealed jar lightly. "You are so forgetful. Didn't you know that I've started making new versions of my infamous energy drinks again?"

            Hiyoshi's eyes widened. "You... you mean you're making those horrid whatchamacallits again?" He gasped, backing slowly away from his approaching stepbrother. All thoughts of being ecstatic of having another older brother as a part of his new family fading with each step the older boy took. It was one of those times he wished his father did not split up with his mother during his senior high school days... and one of those times when he wished his mother had just taken him away with her to God knows where.

            He never knew Inui would have such a demented personality.

            "Yup, did it again."  

            "But I thought bouchou told you to stop threatening us with it every single practice day?" He asked, noting with a huge amount of dismay as his back hit the kitchen wall. _I am going to die..._ he thought frantically, eyes surveying his surroundings, trying to map the place up and device a foolproof escape route towards freedom... even if it was just temporary. "And you promised me you won't threaten me to sample it out again two weeks ago!"

            "I did?" Inui asked, his cinnamon-scented breath caressing Hiyoshi's pallid cheeks. "But all I remember was that Meishin-bouchou told me not to _threaten_ you with it... he did not tell me to _stop _making it. That goes to you too." 

The grin grew eerier as the hand holding the jar edged closer to his face. He gulped in terror; eyes fixed not on his stepbrother... but on the suspiciously deadly... drink. "But what if I do not threaten you to sample it for me? What if I _convince _you to take it, hmm? Or what if I _beg _you to take it?"

_Oh. My. God._

Slowly, large hands took off the lid, and Hiyoshi almost gagged at the grassy smell. He could not move... Inui was crowding him close enough to be rendered immobile – almost. Inui dipped a finger in the solution and took advantage of his partly opened lips to push a drop of liquid in for preliminary tasting. _WAH! IT'S SO... AAAAGH! DISGUSTING! _"I'm not going to drink that monstrosity you sadist! AAAGH! Stop! You're going to drown me with that putrid – WAAAH!" 

He wanted to throw up, but he couldn't. If he did he would be completely in Inui's mercy. 

"Look, just one more taste, then you'll tell me about it and we'll be done!" Inui declared almost sunnily as he saw the younger boy's immediate reaction. Maybe it was time for better convincing tactics. He laughed inwardly. _Still kicking and screaming eh? What if I do this...?_

            "NO! There is no WE! I am not going to fall for that puppy dog eyes ever again!"

_No more! Ever! _He swore as he pushed the other boy with all his might, ducked a long flailing arm, and grabbed his knapsack on the way as his sprint turned into a full-fledged run the minute he burst through the front door. 

"Hiyoshi! Just one more taste!"

He ran away so fast that he swore anyone with eyes to see would cry out in shock. He felt as if he was already flying.

It was just unfortunate for him that Inui Sadaharu was blessed with long speedy legs, and he knew that if he did not make it to the elevator in time... he would be rendered unconscious for two whole days.

"It's still not complete Hiyoshi!" He heard Inui call out to him almost beseechingly. "It isn't so bad! Not at all – yet! His stomach curled into a knot. _Not yet complete? I wonder if anyone who ingests the complete version would still live to be twenty... _He decided then that he did not want to find out – at all. The voice sounded a lot nearer that he had anticipated. With a sudden boost, he sped much faster, flying down the spacious corridors towards where his salvation was bolted in. The damned elevator. 

He could see the lights glowing from afar. _9th floor._ He muttered under his breath. _Please, please, get up here... hayaku... hayaku... onegai shimasu! _

He halted in his steps as he reached the metal doors, hopping up and down like what his past teammate Mukahi had done when restless, pushing the down button frantically.

_Ten... eleven... _

He began his countdown, his heart pounding in his ears as he saw Inui's reflection on the shiny metal surface.

_Twelve..._

_THIRTEEN! _

Yay! Freedom!

* * *

Tezuka could hear choking sounds inside Inui's flat from the bottom of the stairway. He was supposed to give him the homework he had missed during an emergency council meeting, where the guy was batch representative, yesterday. He was only a couple of floors below him after all, so it was no big deal...

A scream.

_What the hell?_

            The door to condo unit 13B burst open and a screaming blonde boy came rushing out, hands waving wildly in the air, feet going as fast as they could away from the bespectacled person giving chase. "Hiyoshi! I need to know if it works on others too!" 

            Tezuka blinked. _What was that about? I thought those two had been getting along well nowadays?_

            "NO!" He winced as he heard Hiyoshi scream back, saw the pale clumsy fingers frantically pushing the open button of the elevator, looking back constantly as to know how large the gap between him and Inui was. "My parents did not raise me to be your new guinea pig!" There was a sudden poing-ing sound and the metal doors opened.

            _Uh-oh. _Tezuka was not such a heartless bastard most of the time, but what happened next was one of the funniest he had ever encountered in his whole life... and he couldn't help but snort in amusement. _Point one for Inui._ He thought, gazing at the scene playing out in his line of sight. _For Hiyoshi Wakashi... nada._

            Inui's eyes, still hiding behind horn-rimmed glasses lit up. "Hold him still!" He called out in glee.

            "Gotcha!" Hiyoshi's eyes widened as the one who was the lone occupant of the contraption took hold of his slender shoulders, rendering him immobile. 

"Hanase!" He cried out, pupils dilating further as Inui closed in on him... An Inui clutching a bottle of... mud-coloured liquid in one hand and a navy blue notebook in the other. "Hanase, Akutsu-san... AKUTSU-SAN! LET GO OF ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Tezuka stifled his laughter, eyes catching Akutsu's as the taller boy looked up and saw him lounging a small distance behind. 

The other boy's arched white brows lifted in absolute amusement... and Akutsu did something any person like him would do.

Absolutely nothing.

"IYAAAAAAAA!"

            And Tezuka finally burst out laughing.

* * *

            Akutsu was in pain.

            He wanted to howl with laughter... but he couldn't, or else he would face the evil-looking solution contained in the jar nestled in Inui's loving hands... or at least, what was left of it... 

            The jar was now empty.

            Maybe he should start laughing now. His shoulders shook unsteadily as laughter bubbled up to his throat.

            Hiyoshi gave one last gurgle as the undoubtedly unpalatable concoction entered his system before he slumped against Akutsu unconsciously. 

            _So... it's as potent as Kawamura said back in junior high... interesting._

            His eyes shifted to Tezuka's shaking form. The former Seigaku captain was laughing so hard that he bent at the waist slightly, an arm slung across his stomach, the other swing freely, clutching shining eyeglasses. _So... he could laugh after all. _He mused. _Seishun Gakuen is sure filled with weird people. _

_Freaky._

            He turned to the self-satisfied sophomore taking notes in his usual notebook. The Evil Scientist gleam of Inui's glasses and the thought of being roomies with the Nutritionist Extraordinaire was enough to give him the creeps. It was one of those times that even with the burden of having a drama queen in his face twenty-four seven, he was somehow thankful of his current sleeping arrangements.    

            All he could think of was that... _Life is good... _

His eyes strayed to the one leaning heavily against him... and his laughter finally escaped his lips.

_Demo, Kami-sama... don't let Hiyoshi commit suicide anytime in the future... he's too young to die..._

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! ^_^ I hope this chapter is to your liking! ^_^ More to come soon! Tell me what you think of it people! ^_^


	4. Part 03: Acute Reasoning

HTITLE: _Who Says College is Easy? _

PART: _Three_****

GENRE: _Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)     _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only this weird story does._

* * *

Part Three: Acute Reasoning 

* * *

            He wasn't too keen on starting his homework.

            Actually he was not too keen on starting anything at all.

            So why was he sitting in front of his study table when he could be out there painting the blessed town red?

            He pushed the play button of his answering machine and let his chin rest on his arms folded demurely on his desk. 

**"Uh... hi, it's me. Did you get through your assignment yet? You told me to remind you at exactly nine in the evening... so here, I'm reminding you now.**

****

**_..._**

****

**_Are you having trouble with it? I'll be glad to... help..._**

****

**_..._**

****

**_I hope you finish it early so you don't have to stay up late... uh... that is all._**

****

**_Good night then."_**

He sighed, banging his forehead on the cherry wood table before staring back at his books. _I want to go out... but I can't... he'll be so disappointed... He even called for heaven's sake!_

He sighed wearily... again. At age fifteen, he would have been scoffing at the notion of doing homework before bed. 

He never did his schoolwork before sleeping.

In fact, he never did his homework before sleeping until he was well into his sophomore year in college. 

The reason?           

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

The voice in the answering machine. The hunter in his haunted dreams. The only one he found himself looking forward to seeing every single waking day. Well, of course that might not be true, since it satisfied his utility to see his glorious self in front of his shiny bathroom mirror first thing in the morning... but that was beside the point.

He had begun changing almost drastically the moment he met Tezuka – for the second time. The first was when he was still in junior high. A period where he was king and he reigned supreme over his personal kingdom known as Hyoutei Gakuen. A time when he was at his most ambitious... and most annoying (although he dared not acknowledge it that way... for him he was just being... nevermind.). A time when all he ever thought about was what he should do to get everyone to bow down to him – willingly or unwillingly. 

He remembered having the guts to actually secure a win in the unfair way possible. He sought to injure – to win by default, knowing the one on the other side of the court had just recovered from a past damage. It worked though... and for a while, he was satisfied... until he learned that the other had to go to Germany to recuperate. It felt weird, that painful jab in his ribs done by something he could not name. They had interacted many times after the former Seigaku captain's return... and frankly, he was thankful for those times, looking back at it at present... but after junior high, they lost touch. Tezuka went back to Germany for some reason and he went on living his own life as a king still of Hyoutei... this time, in senior high school. 

And then, he was enrolled in one of the most prestigious universities in Japan... one with excellent tennis side-curriculum. In precisely the start of his sophomore year, he met the illustrious Tezuka Kunimitsu for the second time. 

And everything came crashing down.

He had begun seeing changes – subtle or not, in the formerly stoic boy he knew a few years back. He was still solemn, but now... now... he was beginning to learn how to smile. If he did not know much, he would think the guy had fallen for some girl, but he knew it was not possible. He just did not possess the qualities of someone who had a girlfriend. He would bet even, that Tezuka was practically married to his tennis racket and his schoolwork. He did not exactly know what possessed him to change his demeanour even the slightest... and when he did that... when he smiled... he himself, like the fan girls collecting around his bespectacled project partner, wanted to just place a shaky hand on his forehead and do the most dramatic swooning he had ever done in his entire lifetime. 

Of course, technically, he had never done any type of swooning. Normally, it was his glorious self that made people swoon... and he couldn't quite understand why all of a sudden, he felt compelled to be like them. Over some genius carrying around a cadet blue backpack... until he finally realized the moment the smile was directed toward him. He did not know if it was just incidental, but it was there... and he knew he was not dreaming.

It was that smile that haunted him to no end.

It was the reason why he fell out of his seat first thing during introductions in homeroom (something he did not want to regale in front of everyone...)

It fazed him enough to make him want to see it everyday.

It affected him enough to want to be the only one to coax it out of those soft-looking lips.            

But so far, he had succeeded only once – at his expense... the moment he fell on his ass when he slipped from the chair he had stepped on, on retrieving the net situated at the top – the impossibly unreachable top of the tennis room shelf. 

And now, that particular smile was the reason why he was sitting uncomfortably on his swivel chair, staring unfocused at the load of books and writing paper glaring at him with much intensity that his flesh crawled, deliberating on why he was doing so when he could be out painting the town red and doing the tango (horizontal and vertical alike) with someone flaming hot. 

Letting out another of his tired breaths, he straightened and leaned back against the support of his seat, pressing a finger and a thumb on the bridge of his nose and pressing them in the hopes of alleviating the sudden wave of dizziness that plagued him. The sudden ache that erupted however was the sign he was looking for, ever since he sat down two hours ago. 

He shook his head tiredly, standing up. "This is not going to work." He muttered almost wanly. "I need to get out of here... NOW." He had to get out of his room... out of his house... or he would go crazy, playing the lone recording in his answering machine over and over until he frothed in the mouth when the clock hits midnight. With swift jerky movements, he snatched his coat and proceeded to get out of his room... needing to do anything not related even remotely to schoolwork... or school in general, whatsoever. _I should go somewhere quiet._ He thought.

Even the great Atobe Keigo needed to clear his head once in a while after all.

* * *

            "Where have you been?"                                                                              

            Akutsu rolled his eyes as Shishido stood sternly in front of their doorway, looking much like a grownup in his parental stance. "I don't see the point of you knowing where I had been for the past few hours. You're not my mother." He said gruffly, barging his way through the door, an easy feat for him with his heavier built and all. 

            "I'm responsible for you, you dickhead!" Shishido snarled as he slammed the door shut behind him. 

            "Since when did you become responsible for me? What are you now, my self-appointed babysitter?" Slender fingers brushed unruly white hair back, away from golden eyes. 

            "Look." Shishido glared, crossing his arms as if to intimidate – and doing a very bad job of it. "I'm just saying that you should at least leave a note and stick it to the fridge to tell me where you're off to – like I always do. We only have each other to rely on around here – our families are both out of this area... they cannot come running whenever we want or need them to." He sighed, his eyes softening as he took in the dishevelled appearance of his roommate for half a year already. He was more ruffled tonight, and he had no idea why the usually energetic guy was looking almost flattened out. "Please, just do this for your own sake... and my sanity's too." He tried pleading with his own eyes, but the sinking feeling in his stomach intensified when he saw Akutsu's ruffled feathers actually bristle more. 

            The taller of the two took one menacing step; making him take a shaky step backwards as golden eyes bored into his, fiery and flaming with something Shishido did not have the courage to dissect. "Look." Akutsu snarled, baring his pointed canines to the fullest, resembling some mean-spirited vampires Shishido had only seen in supernatural books. "I don't care about this helping and caring bullshit you're pulling. I will NEVER tell you where I'm going NOR who I'm with. You have no reason to pry in my privacy. You don't NEED to KNOW who the fucking hell I screw or what hole I stick my dick in. As I've said before, you are NOT my mother!" With finality, he reached out, gripped his long brown hair, and tugged with all his might, eliciting a pained gasp from the smaller boy. "Stop acting like you care, you fucking hypocrite." He hissed, staring him down until he saw the faintest hint of a reluctant nod before finally letting go with a low grumble, stalking towards the bedroom, leaving Shishido to collapse on the sofa unhappily, massaging the scalp where his locks were pulled the strongest.

            "Maybe it's best to give up." Shishido murmured, an errant tear falling involuntarily from scared, unfocused eyes. 

* * *

            Mizuki was still at a loss.

            He wanted to make sense out of everything, but his mind kept straying towards someone with such a happy smile that it took his breath away...

            "Mizuki-san!"

            Startled, he looked up, his eyes widening as they encountered a familiar figure jogging towards him on the tree-lined stretch of Sakura-lined walkway towards his pod. "Ohtori..." he murmured, scared slightly of the fact that he only had to think of the younger boy and then like an apparition, he appeared. He wanted desperately to rub his eyes to see if it was a dream. And he did just that... 

            And still the grinning tennis regular was fast approaching.

            "Mizuki-san." Ohtori huffed, smiling down at him as if he was something precious, making him feel for just one moment... that he was important. "Why are you still out at this time of night?"

            Mizuki's dark eyes, although glazed, managed to look straight at him, bringing a tint of crimson on the feminine cheeks. "Oh, me? I'm going home... from an alternative class. Pataki-sensei was being a jerk again."

            Ohtori's gaze was sympathetic. "Oh, I've heard of him. He's the Jewish prof, right? They said he was anal-retentive too." He shuddered, relieved that somehow he did not end up being an International Studies major, and yet feeling sorry for his sempai at the same time. "Wow, must've been hard on you huh?"

            The older boy started on his way once again, chuckling. "I wouldn't say that." He revealed. "Sometimes, he's very interesting... and very informative. In fact I like him as he is. He's just a bit off when it comes to making schedules for the classes he misses because of his part-time job in the British Embassy."

            Ohtori laughed suddenly, shaking his head and looking at him pointedly. "Mizuki-san, you never cease to amaze me! You seem to take a liking to weird people!"

            Mizuki's footsteps suddenly halted, the lack of movement prompting Ohtori do the same. "Mizuki-san?" The younger boy prodded, stooping down a bit to gaze down into shocked eyes. "Is something wrong, sempai?" He saw the smaller man's lips moving, forming the familiar name, making him stiffen and straighten up to his full height in a matter of seconds. His brows furrowed slightly before turning around.

            He took in a deep breath and gathered up all the courage he could muster. He raised a surprisingly steady hand in greeting.

            "Konbanwa... Fuji-san." 

* * *

            He was obsessed.

            That was probably it. 

            Atobe had been pacing a small stretch of grassy lawn for half an hour now. He knew he looked like a complete nut, doing such thing in a public park, but he couldn't help it. He wanted answers, and so far, what he was currently doing was the best way to obtain whatever it was he needed. It was, just as Tezuka had told him once, simple mathematics – and simple logic.

            The speed of his thinking was equal to the time he spent pacing off to one direction, his decision relying on two things: The "Yes it is" thing and the "No it isn't" thing, represented by the right side and the left side respectively. Everytime he changed his mind, he turns about face and changes directions. For example, at present his aching feet were off to the left. Step one, step two, step three, four, five... and then he thought maybe he was wrong about his earlier way of thinking, so he turned and was now on the way to the opposite direction. One, two, three, four, five, six... his mind was, inaudibly slowing off, prompting him to infer that he was deciding more on the "Yes it is" thing, since he was taking too long measuring up evidences to support the theory, which meant that he had lots of evidence regarding the matter. It was that simple, really.

            Or maybe he was just deluding himself that whatever it was he was doing was doing great for his overworked brain.

            Or maybe he was just obsessing about a lot of things lately... which brought him back to his earlier internal question. Was he obsessing over Tezuka Kunimitsu? He turned once more, heading off to the left... still five steps, counting the reasons why he was not so. First it was ridiculous a notion. Second, he reasoned that Tezuka was not the coolest guy alive. Third was the fact that he could have anyone he wanted, male or female. Fourth, Tezuka was somewhat a nerd... and he did not do nerds. And fifth... didn't he say it was plain ridiculous? 

            He shook his head. _No, no, no... I must think this over... something inside is nagging me again..._ He abruptly turned, heading to the right... Still six steps. One, it made perfect sense, since he was thinking about him most of the time. Two, because Tezuka, even with his glasses, was still every bit scrumptious. Three, because Atobe Keigo, Pretty Boy Extraordinaire liked beautiful people (though he thought that no one is even legal enough to be more beautiful as he was). Four, because Tezuka knew Deutsch and he knew Deutsch too. Five, because he had always been turned on by Tezuka-like personalities... and six, because he absolutely worshipped Tezuka's smile.

            And did he mention the fact that he loved seeing the other man's slender fingers dancing over the piano keys during music 101? 

            He groaned, finally having enough. All that the pacing left him was complete loss – not to mention aching feet. His mind whirred with complete indecision. _Am I obsessed with Tezuka Kunimitsu?_

Bonelessly, he plopped down on the dew-wet grass and promptly laid back in exhaustion. Even a more pressing thing should be known though... _Do I even know the meaning of true obsession? After all, I'm used to knowing that people obsess on me, or so, many said before... just not the other way around. _He sighed for the umpteenth time in half a month and tried to fight the urge to ram his forehead on the inviting leafless tree whose bark rivalled that of rough-hewn stone in texture nearby. The only thing stopping him would be the fact that if he did so, he would be marred for life, scarred for all eternity, considering how sensitive his skin was. _If I start looking like a complete hag, Tezuka would NEVER even look at me! I would be DOOMED! Tezuka would disown... wait a minute... _

_Oh no._

He blinked.

            He **was** obsessed!

* * *

            It was dark, but he didn't care even if there were no lampposts around. He knew the place as well as he knew the backs of his hands. 

Tezuka was taking a stroll, smiling slightly in memory of what had transpired that afternoon on the thirteenth floor of his building. He could almost see Inui's familiar shining eyes and Akutsu's wild laughter as all three of them dragged an unconscious Hiyoshi inside 13B. His smile turned wry. _Inui would never change, that's for sure. Poor stepbrother... Hiyoshi would have to get out to preserve his sanity._

            Speaking of sanity, his mind strayed to what he had done that evening. He had actually called Atobe to remind him of his assignment. Why did he do so? Maybe because he promised (although grudgingly, when they were at the end of their project meeting that afternoon) that he would... but why did his heart keep telling him something he was not so sure he could comprehend? 

            That maybe in the slightest sense... he actually CARED?

            It was scary, he knew, but he was open to it. However... he was just not too sure that it was correct. He knew he was not obsessing over the guy, but something in his body reacts almost intuitively to every piece of stimuli the other offered even unknowingly. Like that smiley way he had been led to making that promise to check up on him the minute the hands on the clock turned nine. It wasn't much of a deal to think of that, but what scared him was the fact that...

            He actually had a staring match with his desk clock from exactly eight-fifty in the evening until the big hand struck twelve... nine o'clock.

            Weird.

            He shook his head, feeling slightly lightheaded all of a sudden, making him stop for a while and sit down on a patch of grassy lawn in the park he was walking through. 

            It was stupid, he knew. And what was more stupid was the fact the he was actually smelling the scent of a very familiar brand of perfume. Givenchy, he knew. It was Atobe's favourite, the one he wore to school every single day. He sat back, and was about to lean on his hands when they encountered warm... arms?

            With a start, Tezuka got up, breathing fast and hard, trying to calm himself down the best he could. Eyes adjusting to the darkness as he took out a small penlight he always carry in his pocket. Turning it on, he trained it to the source of his scare – and then he took a surprised step forward.  

            "Atobe?" He whispered incredulously. _What the hell is he doing here?_ He thought wildly, eyes darting towards the still form and even stiller hands. _Wait... is he dead?_

            The mere thought sent a wave of nausea tiding over him. Leaving no time to waste, he immediately crouched down and touched his ear on the other man's chest, listening for a heartbeat... and finding...

            Lots of it.

            Sitting back on his heels, he groaned, his rapidly pounding heart finally slowing down to its normal pace. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached out and touched the sleeping man's cheek, marvelling at the softness and smoothness of what he knew was flawless skin. "Atobe." He whispered, patting the suppleness hard enough to wake him up. "Atobe, wake up... Atobe."

            The other stirred, head swivelling from side to side in restlessness. "Hmm?" 

            Tezuka couldn't help a smile from blossoming on his features. Atobe looked just so cute waking up that he couldn't resist. He wondered what it would be like to see this every single waking day...

            The smile slipped down a notch. _What am I thinking?_ He thought dazedly. _That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever thought of in his whole life! _

_            /Is it? / _Countered a small voice at the back of his head that he felt no energy to squash. Wearily, he shook his head and proceeded to wake up the former Hyoutei captain. "Atobe." He whispered once more. "Atobe, wake up... if you don't you'll get sick – it's too cold and damp in here... it's autumn, you know... Atobe..."

            Atobe stretched, his hand automatically grabbing whatever it was it encountered... even...

            The crotch of Tezuka's pants.

            The bespectacled boy twitched, sensitive to every grasping movement Atobe's fingers made. He wrapped a hand on the offending arm and squeezed back, desperately trying to hurt enough for him to let go... 

            But instead of letting go... the fingers tightened even more.

            And a twinge of hurt erupted under his pants. A vein popped on Tezuka's forehead... and he was actually turning an interesting shade of blue. If Atobe did not let go of him... he would end up impotent for the rest of his life.

            He shuddered. _NO WAY!_ His mind screamed, his hand shaking the sleeping boy awake.

            "ATOBE!"

* * *

            Mizuki wanted to die.

            "Konbanwa Ohtori-kun." Fuji smiled quite happily, without any trace of regret as he felt the pleased eyes rove from the younger boy to his own form. He did not even bother greeting him. His heart fell at the unbidden thought. 

            _Why did he have to be around here now? Why now when my broken heart is finally seeing the ray of hope it needs to fully recover from the blow he dealt? Why now? Why in front of this marvellous boy who tries his best to make me feel like the old Mizuki again?_

He cleared his throat, trying to make it seem as if everything about him was fine... that he was not damaged at the least. "Hello, Fuji..." He said almost as happily as the newcomer's smile. 

            But Fuji did not even pay him any heed. He turned to Ohtori and started talking to him, leaving Mizuki with nothing but air to talk to.

            "So, why are you around here at this time of night?" Fuji asked with obvious interest. "It's already half-past nine."

            The slender boy's voice seemingly slithered down his spine, echoing inside his body, reliving and rekindling the parts of him he thought were already dead for the past few days... the parts of him that had fallen victim to Fuji's charms. It was then that he realized... even if it hurt too much... that he still loved Fuji – and it would be a long time until he would be cured of the cancer of the soul the other boy had unleashed into his system. 

            "I'm accompanying Mizuki-san home." Ohtori replied in what Mizuki placed as a civil tone of voice. "He just came from school."

            "Oh, is that so?" Fuji asked with saccharine interest, raising a brow as if in obvious disbelief.

            "Yes, that is so." Ohtori answered back, catching hold of the smaller boy's shaking hand and grasping it, providing warmth and strength to stand upright and face Fuji head-on. And suddenly, Mizuki stiffened. _Strength... and facing Fuji head-on...? _His eyes strayed from Fuji's mocking features to Ohtori's grave ones. His own eyes widened in comprehension. _Ohtori...? _

_            He knows?_

* * *

            Akutsu was not feeling better after blowing his steam off Shishido and his huffy attitude.

            He just was not too sure why his spirit left him the moment he slammed the bedroom door shut half an hour ago. He actually felt sorry for what he had done. But he was not sorry for the part he had said about his roommate being such a nagging babysitter. It was true... it was just that... the way he told him to back off wasn't exactly nice.

            But so what? 

            He was Akutsu Jin after all, the rotten apple in a barren of freshly picked Washington reds. 

            He did not care to bits about anyone.

            Damn the world for all he cared.

            But as he caught a glimpse of Shishido's tired and helpless countenance as he sank into his own bed, he had himself thinking...

            Did he do things right?

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, its me again! That was the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews! Reviews! ^___^


	5. Part 04: Believing

TITLE: _Who Says College is Easy? _

PART: _Four_****

GENRE: _Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)     _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only this weird story does._

* * *

PART 04: Believing 

* * *

            He was having a very bad day.

Akutsu yawned, his hand automatically blocking the outflow of gushing air in a rare show of civility, as his religion professor droned on and on about the pleasure of having a monotheistic view in God-hunting. Honestly, he had no idea why he let Ohtori drag him off to this course. 

            He wasn't even Christian.

            _I can't believe I woke up this early in the morning for this._

Sighing, he cradled his chin on his hands, his mood dropping below zero as an assignment to be passed the next meeting was given to each and every one of them, his professor pausing only slightly to gauge if he should be handed one considering he learned that the rebellious student punched the previous instructor squarely on the nose on their last meeting. When encountering nothing vicious, namely a knuckle sandwich, the young substitute placed a sheet of white paper face down on Akutsu's pale green desk, thankfully moving on to the one sitting behind him with haste. 

Golden eyes bored on the rectangular sheet, trying to decide of he should pick it up or just leave it there for the janitors to take care of. Akutsu's brow furrowed. _Why do I need to do this stuff anyway?_ He thought crossly, his hand twitching as he touched his assignment gingerly... as if he was going to be burned. He was about to just brush it off his line of sight when a painful jab shot through his side. "Ow." He hissed, transferring his glare to the one who bravely did the poking... his eyes landing on the unusually dark features of Ohtori. 

He groaned inwardly. Ohtori was the one who dragged him to take up Christ101... and he took his religion subjects seriously. It was too freaky. His flesh actually crawled when the younger boy pointed at his assignment paper and then raised his hand, dragging his index finger in the air as if to move across the pale column of his neck.

Akutsu couldn't breathe. He swore he had just turned an interesting shade of green around the gills. 

_I am so dead._

* * *

            Shishido yawned, stretching out his hand almost languidly, feeling the clean wisps of the morning air through his side of the room. With almost a sensual sweep, he ran his fingers unconsciously up the edge of his shirt, dragging the hem along with them, then bringing their warm feel down, back to where his belly button lay... struggling not to let his pyjama buttons ride lower than they already were.

            He sighed, his eyes straying to the other bed directly opposite his. He knew no one would notice him staring too much, because he knew his roommate's schedule by heart... even if that roommate didn't care two bits about him. Shishido was worried, that was for sure. He was always worrying over some guy hacking out his brains after Akutsu got his gut wrenched out of his body. Of course he may be exaggerating, but it was a major fact in life that Akutsu Jin was a hair's breadth short of being a total gangster. It had been proven when he came in beaten almost black and blue, the fortnight that he had become a resident of the dorm. 

            He had to nurse him back then... well, nursing him when he's asleep, but never when he was awake for fear of being hit again (like the first time they met). It was mostly Ohtori who did the "bandage changing"... and that was when Akutsu had begun to have this brotherly affinity with his kouhai. He resented it then... in a small degree... but he had finally learned to accept that the hand he was extending to Akutsu would always be ignored. It happened just yesterday... just last night.

            Akutsu did not need to have to scream at him that way. It was quite degrading, Shishido knew, since it looked as if he was chasing after his roommate like some groupie or something... but it was fear, perhaps, that made him shut up and let the other verbally trash him. He was worried. He was actually worried about Akutsu.

            He slapped a hand against his forehead, groaning. Who was he kidding? Of course he was worried! He was... a friend – at least for him. He was someone to be with instead of being alone and moping over something stupid. Akutsu was supposed to be someone to be with. Only... Shishido sighed, defeated. 

_He wasn't._

Slowly, he got up, slipping on the fuzzy slippers Ohtori gave him as a Christmas gift and shuffling out of the room, straight into the kitchen to find himself something to eat. He hadn't eaten anything at all last night, and frankly, his stomach was making funny noises that are loud enough to wake death himself. With renewed purpose, he grasped the handle of the tiny refrigerator they owned conjugally and rummaged around for anything edible.

            Of course he wasn't expecting any. And in fact, he had not gotten anything at all. Akutsu had forgotten his turn at the grocers again. He groaned; it looked like he was going to take a trip to the local 7-11 for breakfast... and take another trip tonight, this time, to the 24-hour grocery store after his seven o'clock class. With a muffled curse, he swung the door shut, empty containers rattling dangerously inside the fridge, incensing him to the point of breaking. Like it or not, Akutsu must learn the meaning of responsibility. And Shishido had to hammer it inside his thick skull tonight –

            The moment he returned from his shopping.

            He was about to turn when a speck of something blue caught his eye. He went to investigate, moving some of the stuff on top of the trash can, cursing his sense of curiosity as he picked away fish bones to unearth whatever it was... which turned out to be...

            The small pad of paper he had always used to stick notes onto the fridge. 

            Akutsu had thrown it away when Shishido was dead asleep.    

* * *

            "Look, I'm really sorry." 

            Tezuka gritted his teeth, intent on ignoring the one tagging along after him like some motherless animal. He wanted so much to deck him, but he knew he couldn't. Not because he did not have the heart to... but because he was in university premises. He did not want to see the stern face of his college Dean anytime soon... more like never. However, the need to hit something was pressing, and so what he did, much to the horror of his classmates, was to slam open the door, hard enough to send it echoing almost deafeningly inside the spacious lab the moment he went through it. The tagalong winced, but much to Tezuka's disappointment, did not back away. Instead, he seemed to pursue him more determinedly. 

            Tough luck.

            "You've been saying that since last night." He muttered in monotone. "I said it's fine."

            Atobe bristled. Was this guy really stupid or what? "I am still saying sorry because you haven't forgiven me yet!" he groused, crossing his arm across his chest. 

            Tezuka spared him a pointed glance and proceeded to sit down his assigned seat – which was, unfortunately, beside his project partner. "I said it was fine. You're the one do not understand." It was also tough luck for Tezuka that Atobe was in the same class and would be sharing both grade and table with him until the end of the semester. Sometimes he wished he had just taken a language course instead of Economics. He did not have to go through four science subjects that way... only two – with a pleasantly huge probability of not seeing Atobe twenty-four seven. "Forget it." He muttered, dropping his backpack on the floor next to the lone pole that was the leg of his seat, doing his best to ignore the begging pest bugging him since last night. 

            "But I-"

            "I said forget it already." Tezuka turned away and edged further away from his current seatmate – like the other had contacted a deadly disease or something. "It's fine." And it irked Atobe to the point that his brow twitched in total annoyance. He was close to freaking out... so close to just reaching out and throttling the block of ice until life left the grey windows to the seemingly wintry soul. 

            But of course he was only thinking it. 

            He did not want his beautiful and shapely ass rotting away precious libidinous years in a cramped and mildew-infested detention cell filled with ugly convicts wearing _flannel_ for heaven's sakes.

            Atobe threw up his hands in frustration. "That's right. You said it's FINE. I don't need FINE, I need I FORGIVE YOU, you half wit!"  Then, his eyes widened as Tezuka's narrowed. _Oh shit. What did I just say?_ He turned away and slumped on the long Formica table. _I am so dead._

Tezuka's eyes narrowed to slits. Maybe Atobe forgot one thing. He was the victim here... and he had the right to choose whom he would forgive or whom he would torture straight to the bowels of hell. And he couldn't just forgive someone whose hand trespassed enough to threaten his manhood's (both types...) bright future in more ways than one. He had to earn his forgiveness. That was just the way it went when you mess up with him – unconsciously or not.

            Wordlessly, he patted Atobe on the head, noticing the softness of the wavy locks in passing before his brain told him to let go of that piece of information and just get on with what he was supposed to say. The body underneath his hand stiffened in surprise. 

            And Tezuka turned away before Atobe even had the chance to acknowledge it.

* * *

            "You don't have to be so worked up over it." 

            Ohtori regarded the man sitting across him carefully, taking note of the lack of lustre in his personality. It was as if Fuji, last night, had sucked in everything vital there was in him. He did not want to feel pity for his lo... for his sempai, but the feeling was surfacing, no matter how hard he fought to keep it out of his 'emotions list' when dealing with him.

            If only they did not encounter **_The_** Fuji last night... everything would have went fine. Mizuki wouldn't be suffering like this... and he wouldn't be worrying his head off about him. Lord knows he had been worrying over another set of people too... and it wouldn't do him any good to worry over another one. But it was happening. 

            Why did he have such problematic people as his close friends anyway? 

            Sometimes he thought it was because he had the tendency to act as matured as they were. Now, if only that maturity was present now. His Akutsu-san had become a mood-swinging devil (which was a lot meaner that what was usual), his Shishido-san had become an emotional wreck... and now, his Mizuki-san was fast becoming the recluse he was before they became buddies. 

            Is there something wrong with him, or is the problem with them?

            For the life of him, he couldn't understand it.

            "I... I'm not obsessing over... it." Mizuki answered quietly, his face downcast, eyes riveted without a spark of distraction on his untouched plate. 

            "If you aren't... then why are you looking as if you've been trampled by fifteen elephants for the past thirty minutes... or probably even longer?" 

            The corner of Ohtori's mouth quirked in a sudden show of amusement. "Mizuki-san, it's not going to eat you?" He said almost chastisingly, touching the older man's limp hand on the tabletop. There was electricity on his part, his skin cells feeling much more invigorated than ever. Mizuki, he could see, reacted much in the same way as he, quickly taking in a gasping breath and looking up at him. Their eyes met. Oak met Chestnut... Chestnut met Oak... and Oak went absolutely glassy, a film of tears obscuring a person's clear view of the emotions underneath, and yet discovering a more vulnerable side. Although Ohtori did not like that kind of look too much, he couldn't exactly say he did not like how Mizuki looked with those eyes. A twinge of physical attraction caressed his senses, but he quickly brushed it away. Pleasing the one before him is definitely the first in his list – the rest of his five million problems would just have to come later. 

            "Oh... tori..." Mizuki murmured, hand twitching a bit, turning sweaty all of a sudden that the younger boy was becoming completely baffled. Hiding his budding confusion, Ohtori smiled reassuringly, squeezing the soft hand underneath his. "Clear your mind of anything bothersome and try to eat. You've been staring at your bento as if waiting for the octopus wieners would come alive and grow to a gigantic size before devouring you." 

            The look of utter bewilderment passed by the forlorn features before Mizuki's eyes flickered with laughter and his lips curved into a natural smile. "Aa... I guess so. I wasn't thinking that morbidly though..." What Ohtori would have called a snort came from his brunch partner. 

Oddly, the sight of a seemingly light-hearted Mizuki made him want to cry. And he would certainly have cried if not for the number of people around them. Those eyes would undoubtedly fasten on them both if he did so – and more unwanted attention was the last thing they need. It wouldn't do for Mizuki to invite speculation this early in his rebounding stages... and it wouldn't do for him to have a certain white-haired devil breathing down his throat calling him all kinds of cry-babies. That would just be super – if they were made of cardboard.

"You aren't?" Ohtori eyed him funny, cocking his head to one side as if in deep thought. "You sure looked like it though..." 

Mizuki let out a small happy chuckle. "No. I assure you, I'm not thinking of something as gross as that!"

A happy kind of laughter. It was Ohtori's dream to be able to coax it out of his smaller sempai... and so far he had done it countless times. However, there was something nagging him. A voice inside his head told him his measly achievements were not enough... that laughter doesn't exactly come from the heart at times. At that he began wondering if the happy sound was indeed happy at all. He truly hoped so... even if his heart told him that many times those types of laughter Mizuki lets out were forced. It made him sad at times since his methods of making his sempai happy were not working as effectively as he had previously thought. 

If he did not erase every single trace of what Fuji did to Mizuki, Ohtori knew he would never succeed in his plans. And it scared him. He did not exactly understand why, but it did. Maybe he just didn't want to see him looking like a zombie everyday... another loveless recluse who did not have anything better to do than just mope around or even... even try suicide. He shuddered inwardly. He was taking it too far, Ohtori knew, but it was always a possibility. If there was one thing he learned from Atobe, his former captain in Hyoutei, it was that possibilities should be weighed properly and should always be taken into consideration. He did not want Mizuki to do something drastic as take his own life (which was way too TV Drama-like) just for Fuji Syusuke's dumping. 

It all boiled down to Fuji Syusuke.

Ohtori wanted for the first time to punch the lights out of somebody; somebody with an ever-smiling face and an ever-angelic appearance... one who could do no wrong... someone like Fuji. 

Ohtori wanted to shake the lights out of somebody too, much to his shame. He wanted to shake Mizuki until he accepted the fact that the tennis prodigy would never come back to him, that the so-called Tensai did not deserve something precious like his love if he kept on acting like such an ass all the time... that he was NOT nothing... that even if he had been a bit relentless back in junior high... he had much worth. 

He wanted Mizuki Hajime to know that he meant the whole world to Ohtori Choutarou. 

Because somewhere between taking his sempai to breakfast and accompanying him to his first class... he had done the unthinkable.

He fell in love.

Shishido might laugh at him... and Akutsu too... and probably both Atobe and Hiyoshi...

But, as he grinned back at Mizuki's unusually clear features, he knew it was the truth.

* * *

            Atobe was not so sure if Tezuka had indeed forgiven him for his... fiasco last night. 

            And he was even more unsure if he could make it up to without pissing the living daylights out of him.

He sighed uncharacteristically, his eyes scanning the crowd looming in front of him. Somehow, the notion of not being forgiven was enough to make him feel faint. He shook his head and continued his way to his college's bulletin board to post the tennis tournament flyer he had been asked to dispatch by his captain. Once there, he quickly did his errand and was about to turn when something white caught his eyes. He wasn't one to read such posters, but he was captivated by the lone white glossy posting on the bulletin board just above where he had tacked his flyer. He scanned the words carefully, his anticipation increasing and the wheel of his mind turning... approaching hyper drive.

As he read the last sentence, his eyes lit up, an unexpected smile creeping into his once thoughtful features. 

_It just might work._

* * *

            There were only a few instances in the past when Inui wanted to sock himself right on the nose. 

            There was that time when he had lost in a bowling game back in junior high. He had drunk a shot glass of his own creation... and promptly keeled over in a dead faint. He must admit the blue stuff tasted way worse than what he had originally tested.

            There was also that time when he had talked Kaidoh into playing doubles with him. Kaidoh had never been the same ever since. He was supposed to practice to be a better singles player, but instead had evolved to that of a perfect doubles one. Kaidoh was thankful for the training, but even though he did not voice it out, he knew that the other tennis player was feeling a bit deflated. After, all he was not with a fixed partner until during his freshman year in senior high... only to be left alone again when Inui graduated and entered his most favourable university. It was such a bad thing that Kaidoh enrolled in another... the same one Momoshiro went to. 

            And then there was that time when he had accidentally stepped over Tezuka's right hand during his senior year in Seishun Gakuen, senior high. Inui had caused a fracture (he was tall and a bit heavy than a normal person after all.), which sent Tezuka-bouchou back to Germany. His captain never held him responsible for it. Tezuka admitted to having been at the wrong place at the wrong time... and he admitted the same thing. 

            Now, he had committed another thing he wanted to hurt himself for. 

            Gently, he laid a hand on a feverish forehead, sighing as he felt the scorching sensation of his skin being fried to a golden crisp. Of course he may have been exaggerating about it, but what was plain truth was that he was feeling something utterly... hot.

            "I... don't... feel so... good..." Came the weak voice, sounding much like a whine. Normally, it would have irked Inui, but now... now the tone made all the guilt he harboured inside his body surface. He had caused this. It had been his fault for being forgetful... and once again, careless. 

            Glassy eyes stared up at him in suffering... and Inui could not find the courage to look away and ignore the picture of pain in front of him. He smiled the most reassuring smile he could muster and brushed back the stubborn bangs that kept waving back on the pallid forehead. "Does it really hurt?" Inui asked softly. "Where? Can you tell me where it hurts, ne, Shi-chan?"

            "Stomach... head... I..." Hiyoshi groaned pitifully, closing his eyes and leaning into the comforting touch. "Sadaharu-nii... I..."

            "Hush now... it would be alright." He smiled, feeling the need to sob away, and yet uncompelled to do so. "Sadaharu-nii would take care of you, alright?"

            When Hiyoshi smiled back, although weakly, he believed that everything would turn out all right.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay guys... I've got quite a lot of problems these past few weeks... and a good share of heartaches too. Hope you would forgive me. ^^ Well, as usual, I do hope you would review... I find inspiration in your enlightening words – and that's no lie. ^^ 


	6. Part 05: Headaches, Heartaches and Those...

TITLE: _Who Says College is Easy? _

PART: _Five_****

GENRE: _Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)     _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only this weird story does._

* * *

PART 05: Headaches, Heartaches and Those That Come in Between   

* * *

             "Do you know what to do?"

            "Hai!" Came the instantaneous response of twenty freshmen gathered around him. 

            "Good. I want everything done in a span of an hour. Take everything off, understood?"

            "HAI!"

            There was a loud snap of fingers and twenty pairs of scurrying feet dispersed into the surging crowd of students trying to make it to their respective classes. The mastermind of the apparent propaganda took a couple of steps back before calmly turning around and walking out into the open courtyard, grinning to himself for thinking of such a brilliant idea, going as far as to congratulate himself even for _thinking_ it. But now it was over... he could finally rest. 

            "God I'm good."

* * *

            His hand phone was vibrating inside his pocket, and Lord knows that if he did not do anything about it, he would suffer a terrible case of spasmodically jerking wood. As calmly as he could, he raised a hand to catch the attention of his professor who was currently in between discussing the merits of using more black or more brown in accentuating the eyes when painting a portrait, and pounding a moronic miscreant sitting in the front row of art class. 

            "Yes, Ohtori-san?" 

            Ohtori stood up to his full height and then gave a respectful bow, straightening up just enough to know he had caught his professor's interest. Or maybe it was his suffering eyes that gave him away. He sure hoped it wasn't the thing below his waist hidden by clasped hands. "May I be excused? I need to go to the lavatory, Tanaka-sensei..."

            There was a chorus of giggles as the young women in his class voiced out their mirth over such request, no doubt thinking perverted thoughts the moment he said he was going to the comfort room. How did he know? Well, Boys do it all the time – when girls ask to be excused, so there was absolutely no reason why girls don't think such, right? 

            The phone stopped its minute jiggling, and for a short while, Ohtori debated on whether he should go on and ask for a pass, or just sit down again and tell the older woman that "it" passed. However, the vibrations started again, and he felt as if his knees turned into jelly once more. Next time, for sure, he was going to put his phone in the pocket of his backpack instead of his pants. 

            "You are excused, Ohtori-san. You have ten to fifteen minutes to finish your business. After that, come back here so you'll benefit from the class discussions. Understood?"

            Relieved, Ohtori nodded, smiling shyly as he turned and went out through the classroom door.

            Once the heavy metal door swung close, he darted off towards the nearest lavatory and locked himself inside the last cubicle before fishing the jangling phone in his pocket and answering it. _The number is not in my phonebook... _"Moshi moshi... Choutarou desu..."__

            "Oh, hey Ohtori-kun." 

            It was Mizuki. In surprise, he stood up straighter, as if the one calling was in the same area, just in front of him. He bowed twice as he returned his greeting, butting his head on the cubicle door in the process. "Oh, Mizuki-san! Ohayo! Oha... ite-te-te-te..." 

            Mizuki's voice was filled with concern so suddenly that Ohtori blushed; the effect on anyone who saw him right then would absolutely be devastating. He looked like a six year old – tops. "Are you alright, Ohtori-kun?" 

            "Oh, I'm fine, Mizuki-san!" He grinned stupidly, his other hand absently fingering his short hair in complete nervousness. "Why... why did you call?"

            "Oh... right, uh... I wanted to ask if you're not doing anything tonight...? It's Friday, so I'm expecting that you aren't busy at all, but... well... I have two tickets for the premiere of Gackt's movie... and I know you also like him, so... would you... could you... umm..."

            Ohtori's eyes softened. His fingers ceasing their movement and dropping down to his sides as warmth caromed through him in volleys. It was one of those times he wanted to just hug someone... so warm... 

            "Would you like to watch the movie with me?" Mizuki finished quite hurriedly, as if unsure all of a sudden. "It would start half an hour after the online elections later... I thought it over since I you told me your PC is busted... so you don't have to rush... if you're thinking about that..."  

            It was adorable in the younger boy's part... and somehow, he liked it. But it was the promise of spending a night out with one of his favourite people that made him cave. He gripped his phone tightly with his sweating hand in anticipation.

            "Of course, Mizuki-san... I would love to watch the movie with you."

* * *

            _This is getting ridiculous._

            Akutsu wanted to pound his head on the sizeable living room table. It had already been a week, still, he and **_The_** Drama Queen was currently engaging in what most people would surmise as a type of Cold War. Shishido was America... and He was Russia – or was it the other way around? _I should have memorised World History when I had the chance back in senior high._

            Sullenly, he sneaked a peek at his flatmate wrestling with a honey jar. He was sure they were out of honey the last time he checked – which was... well, last week, after their unforgettable fight. He had forgotten to do the shopping last week, and it seemed, he forgot his turn again yesterday afternoon. He watched with appraising eyes as the slight muscles on Shishido's arms flexed with the needed exertion, fingers gripping the lid of the jar so tightly that the normally pink tips were a shade of unhealthy white. 

            An irrational urge to get up and help accosted him. He wasn't used to such feeling of helpfulness, but it seemed he was becoming quite out of it these past few days. Maybe he was mellowing out... or not, considering he got into another fight with the leader of the university's most popular fraternity the other day. Maybe he was just feeling a little guilty – more like _still_. He shook his head and turned away from the long-suffering sight he had unfortunately seen. Normally, Shishido would huff and lecture Akutsu on his lack of sensitivity and just throw the jar at him to force him to open it instead of slaving away himself. Normally, Shishido would dramatically breathe out lines that would undoubtedly grate on his nerves until they settle into another one of their infamous household fights. 

            He couldn't say that he missed their old combative ways... but anything was better than this silence. The lack of coherent verbal tirades were settling deep into the pit of his stomach, making him feel as if... as if something was missing – as if he was missing much of himself... as if he actually _lost_ something important. The last time he felt it was when he lost his father many years ago. A father that went away and never came back. It felt the same way... most of the time, he thought that Shishido was slipping away from him... and that try as he might, once his flatmate let go... he would never come back. It was mushy, he knew, but he was just admitting the truth to himself. And he hated it. He hated Shishido for being such a dick about something so trivial...

            And he hated himself for not being rational enough.

            He sighed, turning back to the magazine he was reading.

            _I wish..._

* * *

            The sound of classical Bach played and permeated throughout every nook and cranny of a spacious room, the pale blue hues of the professionally designed walls complementing the tune emanating from a mobile phone. 

            Sighing, Atobe finished his afternoon tea and got up to answer the incessant colourful tones. "Moshi moshi, Atobe desu."

            "Ah, Atobe-sama, we had taken off all the posters in the student lounge in preparation for the online elections tonight at seven."

            "Oh, is that so?" He brightened up a bit, smiling as he remembered what he had just ordered three days ago. He had a hard time filling in necessary information and had had to hire someone to forge several signatures for the certificates he submitted quite late. He made sure his partner did not get wind of anything regarding... _it_. "Arigatou gozaimasu then, Yamaguchi-kun. I _love_ the way you work so precisely." He practically purred, plopping down and curling up on the Cleopatra chintz resting beside the table where his phone was previously left for battery charging.  

            He did not have to take a look to know that Yamaguchi Sasuke, the best PR-person in the university was close to fainting. After all, it was rare that his magnificent and magnanimous self talked to commoners like him... and he had known since they were both in Junior high, when his current subordinate was the president of the Hyoutei Drama Club, that he could practically ask him to throw himself off a cliff and he would do it – without questions. He had been worried before he had started the campaign that his charm on the other boy would have been reduced to nil after so many years. He was just glad it hadn't... or else, he'd be one poor little rich boy. 

            He glanced at the framed picture of himself sitting beside his mobile charger.  

            _Make that poor little rich and beautiful boy._ He noted, trying to focus on what Yamaguchi was saying. 

            "It was great doing business with you, Atobe-sama... if ever you need me..."

            Atobe chuckled, a triumphant little number that bespoke of something quite suggestive. "I know, Sasuke-_chan_... I promise, I'll call you once I am ready to give you something... _nice_..." There was much innuendo in his voice... unfortunately for the younger boy, it was purely for show.         

            "O... okay... I'll be waiting then... Atobe-sama." 

            _Gotcha._ Atobe grinned wryly. _This is just too entertaining._ "Until then... bye."

            With a click, he pushed the cancel button of his hand phone and placed it again on the table charger, careful not to push the gadget too far down like what he had done with his previous wrecked one. 

            _I just hope this would not go unappreciated._ He thought slyly, laughing lightly before getting up, stretching a bit, and heading straight to the bath, leaving along trail of clothes for the maid to collect later. 

Right now, he needed a nice, warm, congratulatory bubble bath.

* * *

            Tezuka had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

            He had just hoped it wasn't because of the _Natto_ Inui made (more like threatened) him consume during lunchtime. With his stepbrother Hiyoshi out of commission due to the fact that he was still recovering from a severe case of indigestion and allergies, he, Tezuka Kunimitsu had been proclaimed as the next target.

            It was one of those times he remembered why he detested Inui sometimes. 

            RING!

            Sighing, he slowly got up from his comfortable position on the centre of his bed and shuffled towards where his house phone lay, jangling loudly enough for the world to hear. "_Moshi moshi_... Tezuka Kunimitsu _desu_." He muttered almost irritably, scratching away a slight itch on his cheek. 

            "Ah, Tezuka-chan... This is Atobe."

            Tezuka's brows lifted a fraction of an inch, a bit irritated that he knew who was calling him when he should be doing something – at such early an evening... though what it was he was supposed to be doing, he could not remember. Strange. "Don't call me that." He answered back involuntarily, before taking a hold of himself and taking a deep breath before talking again. However, before even a single word was out of his mouth, Atobe beat him to it.

            "Ah, Tezuka-_chan_... I was wondering if you could come here in and help me with this..."

            "The project?" Tezuka asked, wondering why his partner wanted help from him – he was as proficient as he was at anything! "Atobe, you're bright enough to do your calculations... you don't need help from me."

            There were a couple of moments of silence before Atobe responded. "Yes, of course I'm good at anything but... I really need your help in this... you know, just to make sure I'm doing this right. A simple mistake would affect both of us after all."

            It was rational, Tezuka knew, but somehow he got the feeling that Atobe was not being truthful to him – as if he was hiding something important. What was it then? 

            Maybe he was just being suspicious of him far too much.  

            Sighing, he relented. "Okay, I'm coming over." He said with finality. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

            "No, I have everything we need. "

            "How about something to eat?"

            "I have a full fridge."

            Then, Tezuka remembered the ref cake he had made himself just a while ago, stocked deep inside his own fridge. He smiled. Maybe Atobe would like it. "I want you to taste something of mine."

            There was nervous laughter at the other end of the line. "Taste something of yours? Hmm, that should be interesting... do you taste it all the time?" Atobe's husky voice turned Tezuka as red as a feverish tomato. A vein popped in his head, and silently he cursed himself for his stupid phrasing. Being away in Germany had affected his Japanese too much. 

            Or maybe it was the mental picture that had suddenly sprung into his brain that made him so flustered... an image that would put porn movies to shame. He shook his head wildly, pushing the vision away. "_Aho ya_. I did not mean it that way." He grated hoarsely into the receiver. "I was just saying that I did a recipe a while ago and I want you to taste it!"

            "Oh." Atobe said brightly as if finally understanding what Tezuka had just said. "I see, you should try using better sentences next time."

            Tezuka, still flushed, sighed. "Whatever. I'll just bring it."

            "Okay, your choice... see you then...?"

            "Okay, see you." 

            Tezuka put down the receiver and shuffled towards his closet, wondering what he should wear. There was a compelling need for him to look nice... though, as usual, he did not have the faintest idea why. Maybe Atobe was rubbing off on him... or maybe... he sighed, rifling through the shirts hanging in front of him. Nah... couldn't be.

            There was that sudden feeling in stomach again... and that thought of forgetting something important...

            _What is it? Why can't I remember?_ He groused inwardly, taking off a moss green long-sleeved knitted sweater off its hanger. His eyes straying towards where he had hung a calendar near the white board beside his bed. _The dates are clear... I did not write anything... _

_If it's important, I should've had written something... right?_

* * *

            Atobe was grinning from ear to ear as he set down the phone. 

            His plan was successful... he just hoped it would continue to be when everything was though tomorrow.

            _Now if I could just keep Tezuka away from the student council hallway until the start of the afternoon classes..._

* * *

            Mizuki was in front of the student council hallway. Mizuki was pacing. Mizuki was pacing in front of the student council hallway. Mizuki was in front of the student council hallway pacing. Mizuki was anxious. Mizuki was in the front of the student council hallway pacing anxiously. Mizuki was pacing in front of the anxious student council hallway... 

Wait, that wasn't right. He shook his head, as if trying to clear it, his thoughts obviously wandering, enough for him to be stomped on by boogieing elephants without him noticing.

_I feel like I'm going out on my first date. _

Mizuki was waiting anxiously for Ohtori to finish casting his vote... as if he was quite unsure whether the younger boy would change his mind about going out with him. Another thing was that... Fuji was one of the assistants in the elections, and Ohtori was on the same room with him. He would chat with Ohtori and he would know they were going out tonight... and would probably do something for the plan to bust. After all, Fuji was a schemer... and a good one at that.

            _What if...?_

"Mizuki-san." 

            Mizuki snapped out of his reverie and looked up, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He must've looked like a dying fish since Ohtori began to snicker, the happy sound turning even happier as it evolved into full-fledged laughter, with the younger boy's arms around his stomach, doubled over like his guts would spill on the marble floor. "You... you..."

            Mizuki blushed, turning perfectly crimson that it rivalled the scarf he was wearing. "O... Oi..." He stammered, looking down at his brown suede boots, his fingers involuntarily twirling his curly black hair. 

            It took Ohtori a few moments before he finally had his mirth under control. "Oh, I'm sorry Mizuki-san... you just looked..."

            "Idiotic."

            Ohtori shook his head, tilting the older boy's chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes. "You looked like a deer caught in the headlights." He grinned softly, his eyes oozing with much tenderness Mizuki had never seen in anyone before... at least, when they were looking at him. If possible, it made him turn even redder than before.

            "Oh... I must've looked real scared then..." He murmured, his lips quirking up in a semblance of an embarrassed smile. 

            Ohtori shook his head slowly before stooping down low, and pressing his lips against Mizuki's smooth forehead. "Iya, Mizuki-san." He said, stepping back and catching a hold of the smaller boy's seemingly fragile hands. 

            "You looked very adorable."

* * *

            Atobe gazed at the boy staring determinedly at a Project Analysis problem in front of him, and he couldn't help but smile. The urge to ruffle the unruly locks was overwhelming, but he decided to go against it. If he did something of the sort, he knew he would look stupid – especially now that he did not know anything on what his project partner felt for him. He was quite sure Tezuka was irritated... with him turning up every which way this week. He had a hard time dragging the poor boy away from the student council hall where posters of candidates from their university were posted earlier. He was tired, but it was worth it though... even more worth it when he finally saw the results of his hard work. There was no doubt that Tezuka would win. After all, he was the second most popular (next to his great self of course...) guy around... and the first in being a good leader (even he had to bow down and be second in something... at least, it was not the Tennis Club...). 

            And most of all, it was Tezuka's dream to become a member of the student council... and not just a member... 

            The president. 

            He could remember the hushed conversation he had overheard (He was **not **eavesdropping) when he was in Tezuka's condo unit a couple of weeks ago for their project (before the crotch incident). He was about to slip into the kitchen to get himself a warm glass of milk when Oishi called from Hyoutei Daigaku. It was supposed to be something between friends, but somehow, instead of being guilty of _overhearing_ such thing, he was actually thankful he did. He was even more thankful that Tezuka's house phone was in speaker mode...

            **_"Ah, moshi moshi... Tezuka desu..."_**

****

**_"Mitsu, it's Souichirou."_**

****

**_" Ah, Oishi Souichirou?"_**

****

**_"Is there any Souichirou with a voice like mine? Oi, you're becoming senile!"_**

****

**_"Ha. Ha. Humour me."_**

****

**_"(Laughter) Just kidding! How are you doing? We haven't seen each other in _****ages_!" _**

****

**_"I'm doing fine... how about you?" _**

****

**_"Same old, same old. Nothing new to talk about... or at least, nothing that would be interesting to anybody..."_**

****

**_"Honto ni."_**

****

**_"Hai, Honto ni honto. Anyway, I called to ask about your candidacy."_**

****

**_" Oh, about that. I'm still thinking about it... but..."_**

****

**_"I say go for it, Mitsu! You'll be the best Business College President in your university!" _**

****

**_"I would? Somehow I doubt that. From the complaints I've heard from the members of the tennis teams I've handled in the past – and yes, that included you too, I think I would not do well with it on my back."_**

****

**_"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you care about those types of complaints? It was natural – you were handling sports teams, and hard training was in order, but this is different! You know how to listen Mitsu, you care even if you don't show it that much – you lead by example! You'll make a great president!"_**

****

**_"..."_**

****

**_"Oi, Mitsu, still alive?"_**

****

**_"Wow... I don't remember you being so eloquent before, fukubouchou."_**

****

**_"(Laughter) Tough."_**

****

**_"Seriously though, I've always wanted to be a college president, but I'm too young. I can file for candidacy but there's just a slim chance of me getting in... Contrary to The Great Inui Sadaharu's belief..."_**

****

**_"I think What Haru told me over the phone the other night was true – after all, his data is ninety-nine percent accurate!"_**

****

**_"What happened to one percent?"_**

****

**_"He lost it in a bowling game and a billiard game back in junior high."_**

****

**_"Oh... right, Takeshi-kun told me about that the moment I came back from Germany."_**

****

**_"You were still a dork when you came back that first time though... a guy with no social life. (Laughter)"_**

****

**_"Ichirou. Don't say things like that. I _****had _a social life and I _have_ a social life_._"_**

****

**_"(Laughter) Hai hai gomen ne bouchou!"_**

****

**_"You should be sorry, but then it's fine. You have the privilege of harassing me since you're my best friend and all... and yes, I'm trying to get you in a guilt trip..."_**

****

**_"A guilt trip... I don't need more of that, especially now... you're so cruel sometimes, Tezuka-bouchou."_**

****

**_"Wait... why do you sound so..."_**

****

**_"Oversexed?"_**

****

**_"No, I don't think oversexed is the word. The right one would be _****unhappy._ Why do you sound unhappy?"_**

****

**_"Mitsu, you must be dreaming, maybe you're the one sad and just projecting. If you ask me, _****you_ are the one who sound unhappy!"_**

****

**_"No, I'm not projecting, Ichirou... I'm not un – wait... don't change the subject... As I said before, you don't sound fine. Why do you sound so unhappy? Is something wrong?" _**

****

**_"..."_**

****

**_"Ichirou..."_**

****

**_"You wouldn't understand..."_**

****

**_"Try me."_**

****

**_"It's about me and – Eiji."_**

And he decided he shouldn't listen anymore, so he creeped silently into the kitchen and began his hunt of a bottle of pasteurised fresh milk. 

But he never forgot about it... and was thinking on doing something to help him. And the opportunity came when Tezuka wouldn't completely forgive him.

Why was he doing such ridiculous thing?

Because somehow, even if Tezuka wouldn't forgive him... he liked the feeling of having done something that would change the other boy's life.

He liked him that much.

* * *

            Akutsu couldn't sleep.

            With a quiet sigh, he turned to his side, his eyes scanning the darkness for the hunched figure he knew would be situated on the other bed. He wanted to get up and apologise, but his body wouldn't move... perhaps it was pride controlling his movements now. 

            _I'm sorry... Ryo._

            His mind's voice resonated inside him... and he turned away, closing his eyes as a lump formed in his throat.

            _I'm sorry._

* * *

            "OMEDETOU!"

            If Tezuka were a girl, he would've shrieked as a truckload of students threatened to suffocate him. _Why now when I'm dead tired from all those analysis problems last night?_ He thought, panic smothering his yawn naturally. A girl suddenly launched herself at him, and his nose was suddenly buried in between two very healthy breasts, rendering his glasses crooked, finally succumbing to its need to disintegrate the moment another female student latched onto him throwing an arm around his waist while the other stroking his back, the girl's cheek rubbing his chin. His back was patted numerous times by hands he did not know to whom they were connected to... and wait... did someone just _pinch _his butt?

            Tezuka couldn't breathe. He had no idea what was happening. He did not know why everyone was cheering him on as if he had just won the lottery. _What caused all of... these?_ His head was feeling so light – and it was not because of bliss. Arms were beginning to choke him, and the meaty breasts were suffocating him, for he was not daring enough to inhale too much since the perfume was cloying. He had to get away somehow, and worry about the questions later – he had the feeling that he would feel happier if later was NEVER! 

            He had to get away – NOW!

            Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist and started dragging him away from the overbearing crowd. Tezuka's "Thank you"s however, changed to openmouthed horror when he realised that he had dropped his gym bag and people were starting to pillage it. As he was dragged along the long corridor, he heard fangirl screams upon seeing someone holding up a pair of his... black briefs. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face, thinking of what would've happened if his briefs had been... him. He shivered.

            Finally, after being dragged like a rag doll across college buildings, he and his saviour came upon the tennis room shower area; he was dumped unceremoniously on one of the closed toilet seats, breath haggard and body limp from pure exhaustion.

            "Thank you." He started as soon a she caught his breath, brushing the hair out of his eyes to see the face of the one who helped him out, and promptly meeting... sparkling brown eyes.

            **_Familiar_** sparkling brown eyes.

            The face looked familiar too...

            Then it clicked. The mischievousness gave everything away. 

            "Inui?" He asked tentatively.

            The tall boy nodded smugly. "Yup, in the flesh." Inui chuckled, leaning against the cubicle wall. "Surprised?"

            Tezuka nodded, allowing a heartfelt smile. "Way." Playfully, he punched Inui's arm. "Why lose the glasses?"

            "Both Kaoru and Wakashi demanded it and bought me a pair of contact lenses." He grinned slyly. "They told me my glasses were already outmoded."

Tezuka stared at him in disbelief. 

"I know, I know... it's really hard to believe. I mean, I could understand if it were only my stepbrother... but Kaoru too? I tell you, I was so creeped out that I told Kaoru that he needed to stop hanging out with Wakashi too much.

"What did he say?"

"He said he would stop hanging out with Wakashi when..." Inui's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "When I'm not addicted to sex anymore."

Tezuka snickered. "Kaidoh Kaoru, one point, Inui Sadaharu, none." 

Inui laughed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Yeah, yeah... I know. However, that is not only the reason. I knew this would happen, and I knew from my calculations that you would need help, so here I am."

"You..."

The taller boy nodded. "Yup, I came prepared. Glasses are not advisable when you're rescuing a friend from a politician-hungry mob. My probabilities, then and now... they never fail... or at least, I don't think they do."

Tezuka's brows arched in question. "Politician?"

"Hai. Politician. I told you the probability of you winning the elections were above seventy percent! You won the title of Student Council Business College President."

He blinked. "I... won?" He stared at Inui as if the latter had grown two heads. "How did I win?"

Inui started back at him with the same intensity... but quite the quizzical type. "How did you win? Duh, the students from the business college voted for you."

"No, no..." Tezuka shook his head in disbelief. "It's not that..."

"Then what are you looking so shocked about?"

"Inui... I didn't file anything!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come! Reviews, reviews! 

****

****


	7. Part 06: Tezuka's Congratulatory Samba

TITLE: _Who Says College is Easy? _

PART: _Six_****

GENRE: _Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)     _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only this weird story does._

* * *

Part 06: Tezuka's Congratulatory Samba   

* * *

"Tezuka-_bouchou_, will you please stop fidgeting?"

The illustrious former captain of Seigaku turned and gave his friend the meanest glare he could muster under the... circumstances. He was going to kill him the moment he called him that nickname once again. "How could I?" He asked sourly, trying to keep his face straight... along with his temper. 

Fuji Syusuke smiled almost indulgently, a hand reaching out to tap the vexation marks on Tezuka's forehead. "Look, you're going to have worry lines if you keep that up." He said, eyes finally snapping open, revealing their azure depths. It was one thing to see those infamous irises, but to actually see them _twinkling_ with much _amusement_ at a time like this...

Tezuka hung his head, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm himself down – all to no avail. If he was not seated on the plush couch of the student council head office, he knew his trembling knees would give way. He wasn't so sure that he should be standing there. Heck, he wasn't so sure about anything at all at the moment. The only thing he was probably sure of would be the fact that he would be burdened with such staggering responsibility he had not yet the stomach to take on his shoulders the moment he stepped inside the head room. 

He felt like he was going to die...

And if it was what that feels like, he didn't want to die anytime soon.

"Syusuke..." He started, feeling a mite embarrassed as his voice caught in his throat because of nervousness.

"What is it, _bouchou_?" Fuji asked so sweetly that Tezuka swore he would get cavities just listening to it all day long. He shuddered, just thinking how it would be like being Fuji Yuuta, and hearing such sound every single waking day. It wasn't at all unpleasant. It was just so... **_sweet_**.

And he used that nickname again. Tezuka let out a bated breath, his glare softening. "Talk to me."

Fuji, obviously perplexed, cocked his head to one side and gave him an inquisitive look, his blue eyes seemingly clouded with confusion. "What is there to talk about? We've exchanged life updates just an hour ago..."

Tezuka shook his head frantically. "I'm... feeling a weird like this... just say something so I can focus on your words rather than think of... work." He gave an imploring gaze, his eyes struggling to make Fuji see what was wrong in him. After all, he was one of the people who knew him best. 

"Okay... what do you want to talk about?"

"About..." He racked his brains for any topic available and finally settled in one – the Golden Pair. "About Souichirou and Eiji."

Fuji's countenance became sad somehow. _It's that bad._ Tezuka thought as he gazed down at him. "Souichirou called more than a week ago. He was looking for Eiji. I was meaning to ask you about it for such along time now, but he told me not to... that he would not include you in their fights anymore... tell me, Syusuke... what's wrong with those two? At least, tell me what you know... I won't tell."

"I suppose Oishi_-haha_ told you his side of the story, right?" Fuji asked, closing his eyes as he pressed his fingers against his temple. 

Tezuka couldn't help but snicker at what Fuji had branded Oishi... mother. "Yes... he told me about the whole university transfer thing."

Fuji nodded thoughtfully. "Good. Well, apparently, he hadn't told Eiji about it, and Eiji wouldn't have known about it if he did not stumble upon Oishi-_haha_'s papers in a rare moment of cleanliness attack back in their rented apartment near Hyoutei Daigaku."

"So... Eiji felt betrayed and went away in an unannounced trip to Siberia?" He finished hesitantly, unable to believe such irrationality.

"Not exactly Siberia, Tezuka-_bouchou_... not even close. He's in my pad, finishing off my groceries in two minutes – flat."

"Ouch."

Fuji threw up his hands exasperatedly. "Exactly! I'm going to be cleaned out soon... and I just had my weekly groceries delivered yesterday afternoon!"

"Ouch." Tezuka repeated, cringing as he imagined Kikumaru raiding Fuji's fridge. 

"Why do you keep saying ouch?" His friend asked, a brow lifted in complete bafflement. 

Tezuka let out a small smile. "I keep imagining Eiji eating your stash of icky grass-tasting treats... normally, that would have hurt... in the stomach at least."

Fuji growled, eyes open, and overtly frowning now. "Nya. Ha. Humour me." He crossed his arms across his chest in complete displeasure. "They're not that bad – and I like them, so there." He stuck out a tongue for good measure. 

"If you say so..." Tezuka shook his head, chuckling lightly. "I guess I'm feeling a bit relieved... at least we know where he is and don't have to search everywhere for him. I have to tell Ichirou, or else he would panic even more. Do you think Eiji would mind?"

The glare was dropped off, and Fuji's eyes softened as if dragging something out of memory. "He would, I know he would... but it's best for Oishi-_haha_ to know... they have to resolve their problems right away – or they would really regret it... I know I would."

"You're worried about them too, huh?"

Fuji gave him a look of mock confusion.  "Whatever are you saying?"

Tezuka frowned. "Worried about them being, you know, kind of a married couple in the aftermath of a divorce."

"Hoi?"

"You know, broken ties and misty eyes?"

"No, I'm not worried about that at all!"

"Then why did you say you would regret them not solving their problem?"

"I'm going to be buried under lots of house bills if this keeps up... I'll go bankrupt – and hungry! Nyan!" Fuji snickered, eyes filled with glittering amusement.

Tezuka shook his head, joining him in his mirth. Soon, they were laughing so hard that tears were escaping from their shut lids, prompting other students to stare at them like they were completely out of it.

For Tezuka, it made the tension inside his body recede, as if another type of tide had just taken over his system. He felt so relaxed... as if he could take on anything with such ease and good nature.

Well, at least until...  

"Fuji. You can let him in now."

And their laughter halted, breath stuck in both their throats as they straightened up, deciding to collect the remnants of their ideal professionalism before succumbing to the call of reality... 

More like the call of the head officer from inside the closed door.

"So, this is it." Tezuka whispered almost inaudibly.

"Don't do that, nyan... you sound as if you're going to face the firing squad."

"Fuji." He started, a thread of amusement making its way into his heart. "You're starting to sound like Eiji." 

"I am?" Fuji asked with a slight chuckle, as he turned to face him fully, a sincere smile forming, for once, on his lips. "Nevermind that." He waved the observation away, his eyes filling instantly with pride. "I wish you luck, Kunimitsu. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." And for that, just that, Tezuka felt better. _I can do this. _He thought, nodding as bravely as he could at his long time friend before fixing a solid stare at the opened door and taking a step forward.

There was no turning back. 

* * *

            "So... you're the one succeeding me huh?"

            Tezuka's patience was finally at its limit. 

            Who wouldn't lose their patience when their seniors looked at them with so much doubt and condescension that they wanted to just claw their elders' eyes out? 

            Well, of course he wouldn't do such thing... he was civilised after all... okay, most of the time. He had a large streak of sadism inside, that he could admit... but didn't everybody share that too? He would never know, but his own would soon be shown to the world if the retiring Business College President of TouDai asked him the same thing one more time. 

            "Yes." He said through gritted teeth, trying to maintain his calm and cold composure – much like the way he did back in high school... and realising that he was fighting a losing battle and his irk was showing through his clenching fists. "Yes, I am."

            "You don't look like much." Came the hasty judgment. "You look smart, but you don't look... like a president."

            _Do YOU look like one?_ Tezuka wanted to answer him back. He clenched his fist again, and then unclenched them. This was not good. His anger would soon erupt... and he would have to take responsibility for his actions... if he carried through with them – which he was so sure he would. 

            He couldn't quite understand why this guy was yakking about him not looking like a president. He didn't look like a president himself – with his cocky personality and poor judgment... not to mention the God-awful shoes. 

"How is a president supposed to look like, Minami-san?" He asked almost impudently. He had to say something... before he hit someone. Especially one with a damned pointy nose... and did he already comment on the awful shoes? 

Minami Sujirou glowered at him, circling him like a vulture appraising its next meal... and it made Tezuka feel – like fresh meat. It was a feeling he did not particularly like. 

Once the retiring officer stopped and peered at him as if he wanted to bore holes into his eyes, he glowered back, much like he did in high school... at least, before he went away to Germany. 

"A president should look like... **me**."

It took all of Tezuka's self-control not to laugh hysterically. A president should look like... HIM? 

_Kami-sama... if every president looks like him... would students still have an inch of respect for their authorities? How egotistical could this guy get? He's even worse than Atobe! At least Atobe have things to boast about... _He blushed at the thought. _Well, it's true... Atobe's... kind of adorable in his own jerk-like way... and he may be loud, but... well... he's not..._

"Why are you all red? Are you trying not to laugh at me or something?" Minami asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "If you want to say anything, spit it out. If you're thinking about something, just say it out loud. That's an order."

Tezuka's irk returned full force. No one had made him so much near homicidal before... until the jerk happened. "Minami-san. You cannot order me around like some hired help. I don't work for you – nor would I work for you in this university."

"Why you –"

"And I'm not sorry for speaking this way towards you, Minami-san. You are a first class _Übeltäter_. And though I want to just sock you in the face right now, I wouldn't dare to. Not because I'm afraid of you, but because you are not worthy of my effort."

            "WHAT? Why I –"

            "And furthermore... isn't it a bad thing to just judge others without knowing them first? Isn't that ruling number one? The "Innocent until proven guilty" thing?" Tezuka's eyes turned molten... scorching enough to make Minami flinch and look guiltily away. "Doesn't that make you an inefficient and ineffective president? So why in God's name did you just say presidents should look like you?"

            "I –"

            With flourish, he turned away, intent on leaving the room before he threw things randomly in a tantrum. He was acting like Atobe in one of his bad days, he knew... but he couldn't help it... Minami was just so irritating! He had just grabbed the doorknob when a weak voice stopped him. He looked back in confusion. _What did he just say?_

"Tezuka-san... I'm sorry."

            It was probably the look of defeat on the guy's face that sucked out his anger. "Forgiven." He said quietly before he turned the knob and opened the door. However, he stopped before he even went through the doorway. "Oh, and I meant to tell you..."

            "What is it?" 

            "You need another pair of shoes." 

            Minami raised a quizzical brow. "Why? I just got these yesterday!"

            Tezuka snickered before finally stepping out. 

            "They're ladies' rubber shoes. My mother has one just like it."

* * *

            Atobe snickered when he heard Tezuka's veiled insult. 

            Maybe he was rubbing off on Mr. Perfect.

            But of course that was not really the case, since Atobe Keigo will always be THE Mr. Perfect.

            "He's a natural, isn't he?" He asked Fuji who was right beside him, hiding just behind the gigantic leafy potted plant in the corner beside the opened door. He could see Tezuka's firm countenance as he strode out purposefully, a regal air about him, not even looking back once. It was one of the things he admired about him. 

            "Aa." Fuji agreed, peering from behind the green leaves. "He is. He changed a bit though. He wasn't that forceful before. Hmm, I wonder why?"

            "He wasn't?" Atobe stared at him as if he grew another head. "I thought he made all of you run countless laps whenever you pissed him off?"

            Fuji grinned. "Of course he did... he just wasn't too vocal about it. He conspired against us with Haru."

            "Oooh, the famed Inui Juice." Atobe rubbed his hands in glee – as if he had recently acquired a perfect type of tennis information. "The juice I have yet to drink."

            "It tastes pretty nice – except for one concoction that made me absolutely sick. The sour one... coloured blue... what was the name of that stuff?" Fuji's brows crinkled as he racked his brains for answers. Then, he seemed to light up. With a flourish, he raised his index finger high up into the air and grinned wide enough for Atobe to think about calling a doctor just in case the skin on Fuji's face cracked – literally. "AH! It's the Aozu! See, I can still remember! I told you before – I'm not getting forgetful!"   

            "Yeah, you're not scatty." Atobe snickered, playfully swatting Fuji's raised hand. "You're becoming even more eerie." 

            "If you say so."

            "I know so." Atobe shook his head, standing up finally since Tezuka was gone. 

            "Does he know you're the reason why he's suddenly thrown into the crazy world of campus politics?" Fuji asked, pulling himself up by grabbing Atobe's shirt. 

            "Uh... no?"

            His friend narrowed his eyes and stared at him incredulously. "You didn't?" Fuji placed a hand on Atobe's forehead and stared hard at him before recoiling, taking a couple of steps back until he was completely plastered against the mayonnaise-coloured walls. "Okay, who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" 

            Atobe scowled. "That isn't funny." He started. "I haven't told him yet... I don't want to see his reaction."

            "I thought you wanted him to forgive you that's why you conspired with a lot people to do this?" 

            "I did."

            "Then why –"

            "You wouldn't understand."

            "Try me."

            Atobe smiled. "You sound like Tezuka when you're all serious, do you know that?" He shook his head and stared at his shoes. He had never found them so fascinating before than he did now. Oh, the beautiful blue lines.

            "You're changing the subject." Fuji retorted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Spill."

            "He might hate me more."

            "Why would he? He was the one who wanted to be president in the first place!"

            "He doesn't like me."

            "That's absurd. Tezuka doesn't NOT like anybody... well, maybe the asshole that's the retiring president... but that's an exception." Fuji said. "He likes you fine – at least as much as I do. We both find you... interesting."

            Atobe raised hopeful eyes at him. "How did you know that?'

            "Oh, we talked." Fuji smiled, moving closer to him. "I'm a close friend after all."

             "Really?"

            "Really." Fuji assured him. "But you haven't answered my question yet."

            "I have been answering it you nut." Atobe growled, fidgeting as he did. "He will really hate me if I tell him."

            Fuji cocked a brow. "Give me one good reason why."

            "We have a college tradition, remember?"

            "Ooh. Right..."

* * *

            "I'm not doing this."

            Tezuka glared daggers at who was to be his... whatever he was. He was shivering. Not because of the waft of chilly air the air conditioner was blowing straight at him, but because of the force of his raging anger, directed solely at the one who had signed his papers for candidacy.

            "Stand still or I'll get this wrong." Shishido said through teeth clamped on a long pin. 

            "I'm not doing this." Tezuka repeated, clenching his teeth, as he felt something silky slithering against the sensitive skin of legs now devoid of hair. 

            "I said, stand still!" Shishido groused, looking up and glaring at him, and then suddenly reddening before turning away and going back to his work. "Sorry." He murmured.

            "How can I stand still when I know I'm going to be submitted to this type of torture?" Steel-grey eyes narrowed behind shining glasses. "How would you feel if you're the one forced to do this?"

            "I'll be thankful."

            "WHAT?" The newly elected president was livid with rage. 

            Shishido grinned as he finally stood up and stepped back, admiring his handiwork. "I'll be thankful." He repeated taking the pin off from where it was nestled between his teeth. 

            "Yeah, you should, Tezuka-_bouchou_." Fuji smiled in amusement. "You should be thankful."

            "Why?" Tezuka demanded, placing both hands on his hips. 

            "Because you look good in anything." Atobe finished, smirking as he leant against the wooden door of the mirrored changing room, his eyes scanning his form, making Tezuka fidget even more. "But I'm still better than you by a million light years."

             Tezuka glared murderously at him. "That didn't make me even an inch better." 

            "Oh, my bad." 

            "Some friend you are." He muttered, his cheeks crimson, turning away from the somewhat scorching gaze. "Still, I'm not doing this."

            Suddenly, the door slammed open, squishing Atobe flat against the wall with its sheer force. A panting Ohtori came barrelling in, armed with a load of technicoloured strips of cloth. "Sorry I'm late!" He declared. For an apologetic guy, he sure did not look apologetic at all. He was grinning from ear to ear and he looked as if he had just gone on a tumble down Mount Fuji. 

            Silence.

            A frown touched the young man's forehead. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked in confusion, his eyes widening in alarm when three index fingers pointed right at him... or rather, behind him. Slowly, he turned, expecting the worst... and actually finding out that it happened.   

            "Ouch." 

            It was the unmistakeable voice of Atobe, groaning out in pain.

            Ohtori's confusion turned to horror.

            "ATOBE-SAN!"

            The room erupted into chaos as everyone scrambled to get Atobe out of his squished position, sandwiched between the door and the wall. Soon, he was extricated, and was finally breathing normally. 

            Atobe was nonetheless, dazed. And it was Tezuka who had to support him towards the sheet-covered sofa. It was quite dusty, but he weathered it, feeling his heart thump almost wildly when the other man sat beside him and started feeling his limbs for any damage. He had dreamt of such bodily interaction... his romantic side was carrying on that time...

            **_CRACK. _**

            Atobe just didn't remember such contact to be so painful.

            "Atobe... does it hurt here?" Tezuka asked, focusing on the one area that seemed to be wedged too much. 

            He nodded quietly, trying to reorganise his thoughts, for honestly, no matter how much the pain he was currently in, Ohtori's actions proved far too good for his emotions. He wanted to thank his _kouhai_ for it... but people were watching. He would definitely lose face – especially with Tezuka in such close range, so he opted for an alternative move... a more natural one.

            "Ohtori-kun, next time, knock first."

            Atobe glared daggers at his kneeling junior, who, at the moment, was bowing down so low his head actually touched the marble floors. 

            "And you shouldn't be leaning against the door." Tezuka countered in defence of Ohtori. "That was dangerous."

            Atobe was about to say something scathing when Shishido threw up his hands, staring with complete exasperation at Tezuka. "Kami-sama!" He started in annoyance. "Look at you! Now I have to do it again!" With frustrated slap against his forehead, the proverbial drama queen made a complete one-eighty degree turn and marched out of the room, muttering about stupid Spanish-inspired clothes and equally stupid college traditions... as well as the fact that he himself was made to do the work when he was not even a business student. 

            "Ah, Shishido-san! I'm coming with you!" Ohtori called out, scrambling to his feet, bowing once more before tagging along behind his _sempai_ to offer as much help as he could.  

            "And I'll go make sure Haru doesn't mess with the drinks." Fuji said sunnily, waving lightly before stepping out and closing the door.

            Atobe had never felt so nervous his whole life.

            His eyes searched Tezuka's focused features; the ends of his nerves feeling every small touch his limbs received from knowledgeable hands... his skin screaming for more contact, impatient, wanting to just let go and melt hotly against the other.

            But he couldn't think of such things. 

            It was not the wisest to do under such conditions.

            But then again, he wasn't known to do what the wisest was most of the time... but he was not succumbing to the urge this time. Oh no, he really wasn't. So what was he to do? He tried engaging Tezuka in a conversation about the world and the weather, and the ants... about anything... as long as it was not what he was currently feeling.

            "I heard Seigaku won again in the Nationals." He said good-naturedly, still eyeing him. 

            Tezuka nodded absently, massaging the tense muscles on Atobe's right arm. 

            _So much for conversation_. He thought crossly, but he decided to continue – even if it was just one-sided... anything to make his body stop its acknowledgement of the heat that was starting to pool into his groin from such closeness. "You think they would have another shot at the competition when your so-called pillar graduates?"

            Tezuka raised his eyes, steel grey orbs meeting his. "Seigaku is strong, Atobe." He said simply before blinking and then standing up, turning away from him awkwardly to go get his backpack. 

            Atobe missed the sudden lack of warmth so intensely that he had almost gotten off the couch and grab his project partner... his friend. _At least for now_. Came the soft, longing voice inside his head. There was a zipping noise and a rummaging one before a small sound of satisfaction came out of Tezuka's parted lips as he finally got hold of his leather-bound notebook and silvery pen. 

            Then, silence – save for the scratching of the ballpoint against substance twenty-four paper. 

            Atobe decided to try again, anxious for some kind of noise before he started thinking painfully perverted thoughts again.

            He had to say something... anything.

            "So... the _gaki_ is the captain now huh?"

            Tezuka stared at him incredulously from across the room.

            It was only then that Atobe learned that his great self could be so stupid at times.

            But he was not going to admit that to anyone anytime soon.

* * *

            "So... the _gaki_ is the current captain of Seigaku huh?"

            Tezuka sighed, closing his notebook. _It's either he had become stupider during the years I had been in Germany, or he's trying to annoy me. _He fixed a defeated gaze at his project partner. "Atobe. How many times do I have to tell you that the **_gaki_** as you call him, has a name?"

            Atobe, he knew was just feigning a surprised expression. "Really? Oookay... refresh my memory."

            Tezuka shook his head tiredly. 

            _Kami-sama... why do I have to be saddled with this guy for the rest of my sophomore year?_

"It's – " He was about to answer Atobe's question for the third time when Shishido opened the door with such violence that Tezuka swore the mirrors cracked. He sighed inwardly in relief. 

_Saved_.

"I'm going to do that thing one more time, Tezuka. If you wreck it, you're going to go out there naked." Shishido declared, pulling him off his seat and immediately getting back to work, with Ohtori picking up the multi-coloured strips of cloth he head dropped before and sitting Indian style beside his muttering _sempai_.   

_Or not._

A few minutes passed when Inui came in. Seeing him, the bespectacled man whistled, and closed the door, before casually leaning against it. Luckily, the famed notebook was absent, but Tezuka knew he would remember everything down pat. 

"Why are you here, and where's Syusuke?" Atobe asked him glaring a bit, Tezuka saw. 

Inui grinned; as if he knew something some people did not know. "Out harassing Mizuki."

Tezuka saw Ohtori's eyes widen before narrowing to such narrow slits that only a sheet of paper could pass through. The younger man's jaw hardened and he immediately stood up after murmuring something to Shishido that surprisingly, he couldn't quite understand, before hurrying out, almost pushing Inui aside in his haste. The only words coherent enough were _'I'll have to...' '...Mizuki-san...'_ and _'be back.'_ Whatever it was he had to attend to, it surely was not going to end up pretty. 

Inui snickered, shaking his head as he closed the door that was left gaping open, and leant back on it again. "Wow, Tezuka... you should wear those kinds of things more often... they suit you." 

Tezuka glared at him, former irk returning. "I don't want to do this Haru." He grumbled, fidgeting much until Shishido slapped his ankles in annoyance. "I'm cold."

"Yeah, I know. It's almost winter, and you're wearing **that**." 

"You don't have to look so happy about it." 

Inui laughed, his shoulders shaking with the force of his hilarity. "I'm sorry." He wheezed. "It's just... I never knew you have such nice legs, Kunimitsu... a short Samba skirt suits you!" he laughed even harder, slapping a hand on the lap of his jeans.

Tezuka wanted to kill him, and was about to (Shishido's threatening pin or not) when the door suddenly slammed open, heralding the arrival of an unusually pale Hiyoshi panting so vigorously that Tezuka thought his tongue would roll out of his mouth.

"Ohayo! Have you seen Sadaharu-nii?" He asked a small sheepish smile on his face, his eyes widening in amusement upon seeing Tezuka being attended by Shishido, and wearing a...

Skirt.

A very short skirt.

However, Tezuka did not have the energy to get mad anymore. All his energy was spent in uproarious laughter. He knew he looked like a complete loon trying to control his snorting, but it was well worth it. 

_The Karma Boomerang strikes again_. 

After all, it wasn't everyday that you see Inui Sadaharu wedged between a heavy cherry wood door and a drab wall... with his hand twitching involuntarily in painful protest.

"Ouch."

* * *

A/N: Here is the long-overdue chapter of this fic! I have always thought of Tezuka wearing a skirt... ever since I saw the PoT doujinshi by **Namoto Saharu** entitled "**Chrysanthemum** **Dreams**". You've got to see it! It's hilarious!  It's a scanlated one in Lililicious, a Yuri site I stumbled upon while searching for PoT doujinshis. Here is the link to the site and just search for it if you're interested! : www.lililicious.cjb.net it's in the project section. ^o^

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Reviews people!

NOTE: _Übeltäter _roughly means _offender. _

             


	8. Part 07: Crime and Retribution

TITLE: _Who Says College Is Easy? _

PART: _Seven of ten_****

GENRE: _Yaoi/Shounen-ai_

PAIRINGS: _Slight Fuji/Mizuki, Ohtori/Mizuki, FujiRyo, Oishi/Eiji, implied AtoTezu, developing Akutsu/Shishido, One-sided Momoshiro/Jirou, Passing InuKai_

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only this weird story does._

* * *

**PART 07: Crime and Retribution**

* * *

            "You..." Mizuki whispered as familiar arms encircled his waist as if offering a gentle caress. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the familiar citrus scent of the one who gave him life... and the one who gave him agony.

            "... Hajime-chan..." Lips touched the side of his neck; trailing hotly up his jaw... arms letting him go, only to turn him around and grasp him even closer in the darkness of the storage room. It was as if his past dreams came true... as if his present did not have any impact on him anymore...

            Fuji Syusuke.

            "F – Fuji... what are you doing... don't touch me..."

            Too late, Mizuki's body was responding. The feverish feel of those familiar red lips on his was spreading hotly throughout his body, he was shutting down... fragmenting into tiny pieces that knew much of that particular brand of insanity. His mind was screaming for him to get a hold of himself, that he was supposed to be getting _over_ Fuji, not _under_ him. 

            But the lack of physical tenderness was taking its toll, and he found himself achingly hot, his own arms stealing around Fuji's neck, adjusting his position such that he was allowing more access, giving him more chances to plunder his mouth and touch his body. So long... it had been so long...

            He knew he was acting like an idiot, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Fuji... he wanted him from the bottom of his lonely heart. He wanted him even if Fuji had done a great deal to ruin his life. 

            He wanted him... and that was that.

            _He still wants me..._ He thought dazedly, moaning slightly as Fuji let go of his lips and decided to nibble on the juncture of his shoulder instead. _Kami-sama... so hot... his hands... so warm... almost like Ohtori's own when he holds..._

"Mizuki-san, are you alright? Did Fuji-san – "

            _Ohtori._

            Mizuki's eyes snapped open, immediately meeting shocked brown eyes... windows to a soul that had suddenly been washed with inky nightmares... with obvious disbelief... and a hint of painful betrayal... as if he had done something wrong. His heart leapt to his throat. He couldn't do anything but stare... and try to say something while pushing Fuji unsuccessfully away from him. 

_Oh... to... ri...?    _

/**_"Did you enjoy the movie, Mizuki-san?" _**

****

**_ "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"_**

****

**_ Ohtori's eyes sparkled as the lights of the movie house reflected on the watery film of his eyes. "Hai, hai." He answered good-naturedly, his hand immediately grasping his own. "Demo... you seem nervous."_**

****

**_ "Uh... Me? Nervous? Umm... Why should I be?"_**

****

**_ "Do you mind me holding your hand?"_**

****

**_ "Uh... I..."_**

****

**_ "Because Mizuki-san... I plan to hold it longer than you need to know."_****/**

            "Ohtori-kun... I..." He started, his heart aching for the younger boy to wipe away the sudden misery he could see on his face. "Ohtori-kun... I was just..."

            At the sight of Ohtori turning purposefully away from him, Mizuki somehow felt the need to just curl up and die.

* * *

"Oi, Choutarou, are you alright?"

            Shishido peered at his friend's face, his eyes narrowing as he saw a hint of hostility in the usually affable eyes. Something was seriously wrong here. Ohtori was nice. Too nice in fact, that he had never seen something resembling menace in his features – anywhere. Too nice that he always try to fix whatever was wrong so that he would never have an antagonist making his life a living hell. Too nice that he always put the need of others before his own with such a sincere smile that the devil himself would puke at first sight.

            The man in front of him, sullenly staring at the stage being prepared for poor Tezuka in a (hideously colourful) _female_ costume, was nothing like the person he had known since junior high. He looked too much unlike his former self that Shishido was quite sure that the real Ohtori Choutarou was kidnapped by those stupid-looking, green-skinned beings regularly shown in science fiction movies – at least, if there _were_ such creatures.

             "Shishido-san, do I look like I'm alright?" 

            "No..." Shishido said doubtfully, eyeing him further. 

            "That answers your question then, Shishido-san."

            _Hold up, rewind._ Shishido thought, his eyes narrowing at Ohtori's somewhat spiteful tone. _Choutarou did not just **snap** at me._ Annoyed, he faced the younger boy, took hold of his shoulder and gave him a vicious shake. 

            "Shi – Shishido-san!" Ohtori yelped, alerting several people sitting near them. "What are you..."

            "You are clearly inhabited by an evil spirit, I need to drive it away."

            "Shishido-san? Did you take your medicine today?"

            There was genuine relief in Shishido's heart as he saw the black cloud hanging above his friend disperse all too quickly. He did not like seeing Ohtori like that... he never wanted to again. He scowled.

            "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

            There was something about what he had just said that visibly unnerved the younger man. Ohtori stared at him in confusion before staring down at his shoes. "I... I don't have the right..."

            Shishido's eyes softened. "You don't have the right to what, Choutarou?" He pressed, trying to dig deep into the mind of his friend... and finding so little of the person he used to know. Something changed in him. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but something did – and it made him feel pained that he was helpless about it. 

            "I don't have any right to tell him he can't see Fuji-san again... that he shouldn't look at others..." Ohtori started, playing with his fingers, twisting them every which way, making Shishido wince at the unnatural positions they were forced into. 

            "Who?" He asked, folding his fingers on Ohtori's to prevent the seemingly delicate bones from breaking. 

            "... Mizuki-san..."

            Shishido cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. "Call the press... my best friend finally fell in love...!" 

            Ohtori's head snapped up, his eyes meeting his in pure, unadulterated surprise. "I... I'm not..." He started, blinking frantically as if his eyes hurt, and then widening them as revelation sunk in. "I... I'm in love." He whispered nearly inaudibly. "With..."

            Shishido's lips curled up in a smile as he sat down next to him and put his arms around the trembling form, cradling him gingerly, as if he did not want him to break. _It may be too late now, though._ He thought helplessly. 

            _It may be too late._

* * *

            Fuji had never felt so disgusted with himself before...

            Not even when he dumped Mizuki months ago.

            This was different though. He knew it was different when he saw Ohtori's eyes. It felt as if the younger boy was directing something hostile towards him... something... unforgiving. 

            And he couldn't quite understand the dread he felt when he saw Mizuki's eyes virtually latch themselves on the back of the retreating man. There was shock in them... followed by surprise... and then the overwhelming sadness. But it was the last emotion that had made him stand so still he swore he had just turned into stone for a few unguarded moments.

            Longing.

            Fuji closed his eyes, reliving the moment as he stood in front of the mirror of the men's comfort room. The mere sight gave him the shivers... like he was intruding upon some dramatic future story waiting to be unveiled under the lights of the Broadway.  

            It was the feeling of isolation... the feeling of being forgotten... and the fear of being toyed upon in the succeeding minutes the scene would unfold.

            It was probably the feeling he let Mizuki wallow into many times before.

            Slowly, blue eyes opened, smile gone, and a pained expression slowly took hold. He stared back at his reflection and wondered why he had done so much damage to those he cared about. He had executed the plan perfectly, with a reluctant Inui's help. He just did not think his plan would backfire this way... that his plan would only make him feel like shit rather than make him feel all important and needed.

            Mizuki did not need him anymore.

            As painful as it was, he had known the moment he saw the longing in his eyes... that Mizuki did not need him anymore.

            He had moved on... and was ultimately close to redemption until he, Fuji Syusuke, had ruined his life again for the sake of selfishness.

            He had known after Mizuki punched him none too strongly on the face, that as soon as he turned around, he would never go back to him... as long as he lived.

            RING!

            His thoughts momentarily scattered, Fuji dipped a hand inside his pocket and drew his jangling cellular phone. He stared at the number displayed on the screen... and he couldn't help but smile as fond memories started washing over him. "Ah, hai... why did you call this time in the evening?" He answered pleasantly, never bothering with the formalities. 

            Maybe the Gods were smiling up at him... even with his shortcomings.

            "I don't know about that... maybe. Keigo would kill me if I do that... you know how that guy is." He grinned, wiping a tear that had somehow stolen down from the corner of his eye. He did not know why, but as he continued his conversation, tears slid regularly down, and soon, he was crying silently, hoping that the person on the other end of the line would not suspect anything. "And don't call him that..."

            "You're going to meet Mitsu tomorrow? Who's Mitsu? Oh, yeah it's Tezuka-_bouchou_." Fuji's grin turned up a notch through his tears. "About the team?" He looked up and saw Tezuka struggling against Atobe and Inui's hold as he was being herded towards the stage. Good-naturedly, he raised a hand and waved, hoping that the darkness would somehow keep Atobe from noticing the tears running down his cheeks. 

            No such luck.

            Atobe cocked his head to the side and raised a questioning brow, concern vivid in his probing eyes. Damn his insight. Fuji shook his head and motioned for him to go ahead. His story would just have to wait. He was grateful at the slight nod his friend gave him before continuing on pushing his former team captain towards the well-lighted theatre.

            "I'll tell him... after his... _initiation_." He answered. Then, his eyes widened. "W... What? Uh... sure, no problem."

            His hands began shaking, and from what, he did not know. 

            "See you tomorrow then... Ryoma-kun."

* * *

            "Are you sure we should be here, Kaidoh?"

            "You're asking me? You were the one blabbing about this show before dragging me here!"

            "I wasn't dragging you, you stupid viper! You agreed to come in here!"

            Kaidoh Kaoru let out a hiss, giving his friend a menacing glare. "What did you say? You _dragged_ me here, you stupid delinquent!"

            "I am _not_ a delinquent you stupid oaf! I am the great Momo-chan! How dare you call me that!" Momoshiro glared back, equally menacing... and equally happy. Why? Because they were just bickering as usual. They came here because they both have reasons to – other than just seeing their former bouchou dance the night away in 'a frilly skirt' as Inui put it. 

            Kaidoh had his 'Inui-sempai'.

            And he had –

            "Oi! Kaidoh! Takeshi! Over here!" 

... Him... to gaze upon from afar.

Momoshiro turned, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the radiantly healthy features of Akutagawa Jirou. He was thankful of Hiyoshi for introducing them... but was miserable too, for he knew he would never catch the interest of this man – he was not amazing enough. He wasn't Atobe, he wasn't Fuji, He wasn't Hiyoshi... and he wasn't Kaidoh. Inwardly, he sighed. _So much for excitement._ Now he was only feeling dejected. 

"Oi, Takeshi... are you alright?" He heard Kaidoh ask, his voice snapping him out of his self-pitying. 

He turned back to him with what he hoped for was a convincing smile. "I'm fine. I was just attacked by the excitement bug."

And when Kaidoh glanced at Jirou, then back at him before patting him once on the shoulder, he knew he had failed.

_I knew I should have paid more attention to drama class last year._

* * *

            He was going to die.

            Tezuka tried digging his heels on the carpet... unfortunately though, it didn't work. He was _so_ going to be humiliated. If this was what elected presidents do... he should've just handed in his resignation even before he got to the post...

            Or probably demand a recount.

            He sighed, finally tired of resisting, going along with Atobe. Thankfully, Inui had quitted and was now far, far away from him. His threats gave him the shivers. He was _never_ going to _taste _that horrible juice again! 

            "Atobe... tell me." He started they came to a halt in front of the completely dark stairway leading to the stage. "Why do I have to do this?"

            He couldn't see him, but he was sure he was near... _very_ near if the presence behind him was any indication. "I don't know... maybe to keep you working hard enough in the future... or be used to rebukes and catcalls from your subordinates... I don't really have any idea..." 

            Was it just him, or Atobe sounded quite... _guilty_? 

            "I never thought I would do this kind of thing in my entire life." Tezuka sighed, feeling slightly tingly as his skin came in contact with a smoother one. 

            "I'm sorry..." Came Atobe's response. 

            Tezuka turned to him, his eyes wide and questioning. _What is he sorry for? _He thought dazedly. _This isn't his fault, unless... _

            He had not the time to deliberate, for he was dragged unawares up the stairway.

* * *

            Saeki pulled off his hat as he pushed through the school theatre, Kikumaru in tow. "Look!" He pointed at the stiffly dancing... crossdresser. He grinned back at his friend who was ogling said performer. 

            "NYA! That's Tezuka?" He shrieked, his voice swallowed by the hoots of the huge crowd. "Oh, my GOD! Nya! He's got nice legs!"

            Saeki laughed, looking around as if searching for something. _Ah, there!_ He raised a hand in greeting. 

            Kikumaru wondered who it was, but couldn't see. Sometimes he hated it when he did this. He felt so small! Suddenly, his friend grasped him by the shoulders and pushed him away, with him whirling round and round until he collided with another projectile... erm... person. Surprised, he looked up... and met equally shocked olive eyes. 

            "I... Ichirou...?"

* * *

            Sanada pulled off his cap as he entered the school theatre, a struggling Oishi in tow. "Good thing we made it before the number ended. Look over there!" He pointed at the stiffly dancing... crossdresser. He smiled back at his rigid friend who was now ogling said performer. 

            "Oh my God! That's Mitsu?" He cried out, his voice swallowed by the hoots of the huge crowd. "Oh, no! This is bad; he hates being humiliated like this! Oh no!"

            "He's got nice legs though." 

Oishi glared at him. 

Sanada smiled even wider, looking around as if searching for something. _Ah, there._ He raised a hand, seemingly in greeting. 

            Oishi wondered who it was, but couldn't see. Sometimes he hated it when Sanada did this. He wasn't that short but he felt like it! Suddenly, his friend grasped him by the shoulders and virtually pushed him away, with him whirling round and round until he collided with another projectile... erm... person. Surprised, he looked up... and met equally shocked catlike eyes. 

            "I... Ichirou...?"

            He couldn't believe his eyes. 

            "Ei... ji...?

* * *

            Every single day was an obstacle... something one had to complete. However, there were times when these obstacles test not only a person's limited physical strength, but also the endurance of the soul. 

            He wasn't one to linger over stupid sentimental things such as the softness of someone else's gaze... or the beauty of someone else's words... especially of that whom you care about the most. He wasn't one to actually ponder over what seemed to him, senseless bits of conversations... exchanges diminished in quality by emotions hidden so deep that even a fishing line couldn't haul it... emotions resurfacing during the damnedest times. Enquire 

            What happened between him and Shishido was something he wasn't particularly proud of. Yes, it was true that he did find some sort of satisfaction upon seeing a normally snarky face crumple in complete defeat, but there was something he deemed completely wrong with his actions... and that face. As if his subconscious was dictating to leave him alone and not bother him like that anymore... and that he was acting like such a stupid, moronic jerk. 

            That Shishido, for once, was making sense. Unfortunately, he hadn't listened to those words. He mocked him, he _screamed_ at him... He jostled him so bad that now, even a slight unnamed sound coming from him made his flatmate stiffen. 

            He had obviously gone too far.

            So why was he so stubborn as to not do anything about it?

            Perhaps it was pride. Stupid, selfish pride that made him stand his ground and keep himself from verbally admitting his defeat... pride that made him even a lesser man than he was now. 

            But there was something in him that responded to Shishido's desperate call... something... 

            And now, he was waiting for his flatmate to come home.

            He had been waiting for four hours now... 

            _Where is he anyway? _

            ... And he was still waiting.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! Here's the seventh chapter! Only three more to go! ^^ Please do review! ^^


	9. Part 08: Speculations

TITLE: **Who Says College is Easy?**

PART: **Eight of Ten **

GENRE: **Yaoi/Shounen-ai**

PAIRING: **Atobe Tezuka, Akutsu Shishido (Kinda), Seemingly lost Ohtori/Mizuki**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

* * *

**Part 08: Speculations**

* * *

Akutsu was ready to tear out his hair as he stared for the umpteenth time at the huge wall clock hanging on the mini living room wall. He was getting tired of looking up all the time, if he had his way, he would've just dozed off hours ago – or probably got out, making the world realize that there was someone who was as tough as he was. But that wasn't exactly the case. He wanted to just quit waiting – his patience was thinning bit by bit, and he was sure that soon, he was going to tear off the _clock_... after he had gone bald.

The stupid show was supposed to end two hours ago, and knowing Shishido, he should been home an hour and a half ago. Shishido hated late nights, that much he knew. Sighing, he slumped even more, burrowing his butt – and a shapely one at that – deeper into the warmth of the sofa cushions. Honestly, it was the only warm part of his body at present. His feet were cold from the frostiness typical of autumn nights, his body was shivering from the sudden draft of air permeating through the long crack on one of the windows, and his hands were sweaty with nervousness – and fear.

Fear.

It was ridiculous, the way he was fearful now, when he wasn't before. He was afraid of what the leader of the evil fraternity messing up with him declared just the other night – that it was not his war now... it was war with those close enough to him too. At least, he wasn't at that time... but now, he wasn't so sure. The closer the person, the higher the probability of being targeted... And who was closer to him than the infamous drama queen Shishido Ryo? He wasn't one to speculate, but he couldn't help doing it. And he couldn't help thinking what the fuck was wrong with him for even thinking that way. Maybe his mother was right – maybe he was becoming sicker in the head.

He looked up again at the clock. It was past eleven in the evening. Shishido was never out after ten. His esteemed roommate was late – and he was obviously in need of menthol patches just to keep his neck from stiffening permanently, angled towards the direction of the damned timepiece.

Where was he?

RING!

Akutsu jumped – a feat he was happy no one saw, his eyes straying to where the phone suddenly jangled in it's receiver. Glaring at the offending appliance, he tiredly levered himself up and went to answer it before it woke the neighbours up. His heart was unexplainably pounding in his ears.

"Hai." He growled, impatient, and yet seemingly expecting something – only, he did not exactly know what.

"Akutsu-san?"

Ohtori. Akutsu stood straighter, his body stiffening completely. He was breathing heavily now, and he berated himself for it, thinking that if this continued, he would hyperventilate. It would not do him any good for Shishido to come home and see him in such state. It would be a good blackmail material. Trying to calm down, he answered back as steadily as he could.

"Ah, Ohtori. Why did you call? It's almost midnight." He wanted to ask about the show, and ask about Shishido... but he couldn't. He knew he should, but the self-conscious part of him hesitated. It was definitely bad for his reputation to do just that, so he decided not to, settling for gripping the phone handle instead and staring at the front door.

"I wanted to talk to Shishido-san." Ohtori said sunnily – as if without a care in the world.

Akutsu stiffened even more. "He isn't here..." He said slowly, eyes narrowing into slits. "I thought he's with you..."

There was surprised silence before the younger boy answered. "Akutsu-san..."

"Ohtori." Akutsu demanded, his heart beating even faster – even more furious. His knuckles had turned white from gripping the handle too forcefully. He couldn't breathe... "Ohtori, tell me... he's with you, isn't he?"

"Iie, Akutsu-san. He went home earlier than I did..." Ohtori's voice was getting all panicky, and Akutsu was feeling very light-headed. He shouldn't speculate, but he couldn't help doing it...

He was afraid!

And the fear consumed him completely as Ohtori formed his next words.

"... He left right after the show... He should be home an hour and a half ago..."

And the phone slipped from his grasp.

oooOooo

Atobe's words reverberated inside Tezuka's brain.

_What did he mean by 'I'm sorry'?_ He thought as he walked down the tree-lined avenue leading to his condo. He couldn't understand it. No amount of logic would give answer to the questions pooling inside his brain. If he was not careful, he would drown completely in them – and he did not want that to happen... he was not ready to die yet, as opposed to his internal litany before the humiliating _display_ he had been subjected to a couple of hours ago.

Of course, the thought that he was watched with _amusement_ by some of the people he knew ever since junior high was an added bonus to his thoughts. Fuji smiling his crazy smile in the background, huddled with Shishido who was doing the same thing, and then there was Mizuki standing opposite of where Fuji was, eyes troubled, but lips parted with mirth. At least, Hiyoshi and Ohtori were trying hard not to laugh – even if they ended up laughing anyway. For him the thoughtful and tactful gesture was enough... at least for now. All of them would taste his wrath when he was officially on duty next week.

It seemed as if he was a starlet overnight... stared at even by people that were _not_ from TouDai. He swore he saw _Sanada_ smirking at him from the back, followed by a smiling _Saeki_ beside him. Oishi and Eiji who, at first seemed deep in a sort of reconciliatory discussion, was then ogling him... and knowing Eiji, probably commenting on how he looked in a stupid 'frilly skirt' (and he was forever infuriated with Inui for describing it as such...). And then he saw his juniors; Kaidoh whose lips were stretched so wide with laughter over what Inui had just whispered (which he knew was definitely about him... and his legs...) that Tezuka swore four microphones would fit effortlessly in, Momoshiro who was guffawing with most of the crowd, pointing at his _display_ as if he was something to be laughed to death at.

And then there was Atobe, standing by his lonesome in the wings... and his features were full of guilt.

Guilt.

Why was Atobe feeling guilty? That, he didn't know – and the fact that he apologised for something he must have done was slowly eating Tezuka's supply of naturally-borne common sense. He just couldn't get it. First off, Atobe Keigo was King of the World, or so he regarded himself as such... and normally, kings with the same ego as him the size of Siberia did not do apologies. They wave mistakes away like some sort of dust particle they were particularly allergic to... and Atobe was no different. Second, Atobe Keigo was never guilty – or at least, Tezuka thought he wasn't. He distinctly remembered him saying that he was not the least bit guilty over the fact that he injured Tezuka's left shoulder to the extent of his trip to Germany for treatment. Atobe called it "Necessary Sacrifice"... not even admitting the fact that he was not the one doing the sacrifice, but the one opposing him in tennis matches. And last, but definitely not the least...

Atobe Keigo never cared two bits about Tezuka Kunimitsu.

For him, Tezuka was just a former opponent.

For him Tezuka was just a regular in the tennis team.

For him Tezuka was just his current doubles partner until, by unspoken contract with the captain, the next three games.

For him he was just Tezuka Kunimitsu, the 'necessary' baggage he was saddled with until they graduate two years later.

So why was Atobe guilty? For the life of him, he did not have the faintest idea why. He hated speculating, but he couldn't help it. The only things he could think of that would make someone like Atobe guilty was, one, he accidentally put arsenic in the cup of water Tezuka had asked for ten minutes before he was dragged of towards the direction of the stage, and two, Atobe was guilty because he was late and did not see the costume changing from the beginning when he promised Fuji he would watch it and give him the details just as soon as his night classes were over. The ideas were crazy, he knew, but if one knew Atobe like he did, the that person would think up weird reasons when placing the revered name and the word "guilt" together in a sentence.

And then, there was a voice nagging him from the back of his mind. It was as if a blindfold was taken off from his eyes and he could see again. But what exactly did he see? He did not have the faintest idea what. _Maybe I should write down what had happened ever since the start of the filing for the elections_. He thought as he entered Ougon Jidai Biru's main elevator. He pushed the button of his floor number and waited as he was sent to where he was lodging in. The poing-ing sound of the elevator promptly halted his thoughts, and hastily, he ran to his unit.

It took him quite a while before he finally located his trusty spiral-bound notebook. Upon seeing it lying carelessly under the growing pile of clothes underneath his bed, a drastic change from his usual ways that made him think he was turning into a slob every passing day (and thinking too that maybe Atobe was really rubbing off on him...), he quickly took off to the living room and sat down, fishing a pen from the pocket of his backpack.

Then, he settled down to think... and surprisingly, these were the items he had written down.

_Atobe..._

_1.__ ... Acted all responsible and all knowing - even if it was obvious that he wasn't... he **ruined** the first draft of our research project. _

_2.__ ... Was insistent that **I sign some piece of paper** so that he can **'admire'** my signature. _

_3.__ ... Looked at me funny when I told him Oishi phoned me a few days ago._

_4.__ ... Looked at me even funnier when I told him that he should vote wisely in the next student body elections_

_5.__ ... **Grasped my crotch** in the park by accident when I woke him up. _

_6.__ ... **Kept** me from going to the student council hall by some reason or another._

_7.__ ... Invited me to his home for project-related work... and ended up **playing poker**instead. (Note: This happened often!)_

_8.__ ... Teased me about my **'frilly skirt'** (damn Inui's knack for making incredulous descriptions!)._

_9.__ ... Got himself squished when Ohtori-kun slammed the door open. (That was hilarious by the way...)_

_10.__ ... Helped me practice my **'routine'** and then pushed me towards the stage. _

_11.__ ... Said **sorry**._

Tezuka stared at the list, eyes staring as if trying to read between the lines. Something was wrong with the whole set-up, that, he was sure of... But what?

He chewed at the end of his pen, trying to understand the tiny voice inside his head that seemed to know how to put two and two together. What the hell was wrong with the scenarios? Then, he stared at number five and frowned. Could it be possible that Atobe was saying sorry about the crotch thing? Tezuka wasn't sure. Atobe hadn't said sorry after he told him to shut up already the day after the incident, so he knew it couldn't be that. He crossed out sentence number five. He read throughout the whole paper and went straight back to number one.

What if he was apologising for the first draft fiasco? Tezuka thought more about it... and it sounded pretty rational. That was it! Sighing in satisfaction, he leaned back and closed hi eyes. Tomorrow morning... erm, today, later... he would tell him that it was fine, that Atobe had nothing to think morosely of... that he had been forgiven already...

His heart quieted a bit...

But strangely, his mind didn't.

oooOooo

Mizuki was currently resting against his armload of fluffy pillows when the phone rang. It startled him though... no one ever called him before... well, except Ohtori, of course. His heartbeat sped faster. What if it was Ohtori calling him? What if he was ready to forgive him now? Hastily, he got up and answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi..." He said as quietly as he could, hoping that it was Ohtori calling him to reconcile... "This is Mizuki."

"Ohayo, Mizuki."

There was painful disappointment in his heart when recognition came. It was not Ohtori...

It was Inui.

"Oh... Inui-san... what is it?" He asked, sitting back down on the floor, slumping dejectedly.

"Nice hearing from you too." There was no sarcasm in Inui's voice... just amusement. "I'm so happy I called."

Mizuki couldn't help cracking a small smile. Inui was definitely not one to pout whenever faced with such tone... although Mizuki conceded that it was quite a feat if ever he saw him do that just once. A pouting bespectacled Inui, with glasses flashing under the glare of lights. Hmmm... Not bad – not bad at all.

"Sorry..." He apologised, straightening up a little. "So... what is it you want to talk about?"

Inui took a deep breath and spoke, voice laced with a bit of panic. "Ohtori called." He started, pausing a moment for effect. _If only he knew how the mere mention of that affected me._ He thought wryly, eyes focusing on one of the scrolls decorating the opposite wall. "Shishido – he's missing."

Mizuki's eyes widened as comprehension dawned. _Shishido... MISSING?_ His heart pounded even louder than before. The thought of Shishido being mauled by hungry lions suddenly entered his mind, making him cringe at the vision filled with much blood. "What do you mean he's missing?" He croaked, ignoring his momentary show of weakness. "He could just be out to party or something..." His voice took on a desperate edge. Shishido was someone he cared for, with them being roommates and all, so it was not a new feeling to worry over him like what he was doing now.

"He isn't with Ohtori... he said Shishido told him he would go straight home after Tezuka's performance. He isn't with Akutsu either because Ohtori called him to ask if he could talk to Shishido." Inui revealed, his normally calm voice showing his roiling emotions, finally breaking down and disintegrating into a quiet pseudo-whisper. "Tezuka hadn't seen him since after he changed his clothes, Atobe told me he hadn't seen him after the show either... and Fuji – he said he was feeling something... like something was going to get nasty, and you know how Fuji's 'feelings' always come true..."

_Oh. My. God._

He gripped the phone with shaky hands, trying to make sense of every single thing dancing around inside his brain. "We have to find him..." He whispered almost inaudibly. "We have to."

"That was the same thing Ohtori said to me." Inui voiced out. "And he told me to call you and go to the student plaza if ever you don't get a hold of Shishido after ten minutes."

_Ohtori._ The name intruded upon his morbid thoughts, his head filling with the shocked features of the younger man. He shook his head, exhaling soundly. _He really is mad at me huh? He should've been the one to call me if he was not the least bit irked about what he saw earlier... _He thought forlornly before shaking his head and berating himself for not focusing on more important matters.

"Got it." He answered his friend's unspoken question. "I'll go there after a few."

"Okay then, ja."

"Ja."

His vision blurred as he set down the receiver. It was a good decision to shorten the conversation. Shishido needed him too – now more than ever.

And the sooner he finished, the sooner he could wallow in self-pity for what personal tragedy had come to pass.

It was easier to take it all that way.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** The Two Side Stories will follow this chapter. They are:

**1. LEAVING EVERYTHING BEHIND** – Ohtori Choutarou x Mizuki Hajime (One-Shot)

**2. DEEP OCEAN EYES** - Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu (Four Parts... very long indeed)

Watch out for them... they will be separately posted in the fandom communities as well as Fanfiction archives because I don't believe much in integrating side stories in the series itself. People tend to overlook them, and because of that, they miss out a lot. Note people... side stories are integral to a series fiction. That's all! Now, onward to Side Story number one! OhtoriMizuki... here we go... (Just look for it in the Prince of Tennis archive proper. )


	10. Part 09: Underlying Bonds

TITLE: _Who Says College is Easy? _

PART: _Nine of Eleven ****_

GENRE: _Yaoi/Shounen-ai_

PAIRING: _NC SengokuShishido, developing AtobeTezuka, seemingly lost OhtoriMizuki. _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does._

* * *

**Part 09: Underlying Bonds**

* * *

It was the feeling of something cold pressing against his back that woke Shishido up. His lids slowly lifted, seemingly tired and almost fluttery. He did not know why he felt so spent. He did not know why there was something cold pressing against his back when he should be sinking into his bouncy mattress in his room... at least, he thought he would be... if he was at home at all.

CRASH!

Something fell from... somewhere near him. Surprised at the sudden eruption of sound ringing closely in his ears, his eyes snapped open, wide enough to render him dizzy as too much light entered his optic system. With a pained groan, he closed them, his hand involuntarily reaching up to rub circles against his aching temple – only to find out he couldn't move.

At all.

_What –_

His mind was screaming for him not to panic, unfortunately, his body decided to do otherwise. He struggled out of whatever it was holding him against the cold, slimy wall. It was probably the crash and the loud clanging of something he thought of as chains that made five _very familiar_ people barging into the room, eyes wide with something akin to fear. But fear of what exactly? As it was, he wasn't in the position to be feared upon. He was _chained_ last time he checked (Which was only a minute ago), and butt-naked (Since he could feel the whoosh of chill air on his body).

"Jirou?" He rasped. "What... why..."

Akutagawa Jirou, for once in his life was not snoozing. It was with singular amazement that Shishido noticed it. Then, his eyes narrowed. There was a more important thing to wonder about. He was still standing motionlessly in front of him, not doing anything close to freeing his shivering form so that he could go home already. Something was definitely wrong here, and Shishido knew that whatever it was... it was the ugliest he would be seeing in such a long, long time.

oooOooo

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you." Atobe groused, kicking a rock that was unfortunately lying on the warpath. "This is so boring."

"You're the one to talk. You never said anything either."

"Well, I'm talking now, aren't I?"

Tezuka glared back at him. "Then what am I doing, playing Monopoly?"

Atobe sighed and turned his head away. "Where could he be?" He muttered restlessly. "If something happened to him..."

There was pinprick of something resembling jealousy deep within the chambers of his heart. After all, Atobe sounded as if Shishido was his life. And somehow, that made him feel uneasy... and alone. What were they to each other? Did they share some bond that he hadn't the eyes to see since he came to the university? And why did he even care?

It was no use lying to himself.

Sighing, he walked on, eyes searching for the missing Shishido... without much success. He was getting more edgy by the minute... and somehow, he knew that Atobe was feeling twice as much as he was. The first thing that came to mind as he gazed at him was that he was unusually pale. And the doubts grew in him overtime. Shishido and Atobe were quite chummy over the phone, but he never thought that they were more... He sighed.

He was jealous.

He finally admitted it.

And he would never deny it now that he did.

"Tezuka... stop staring at me." It was when he uttered those annoyed words that Tezuka realised he was gaping – fortunately he did not catch flies. And he was not drooling. He had somehow preserved his dignity, however little it may now be. Why was Atobe so annoyed anyway? He had done the same to him in the past and he didn't say anything about it. Tezuka quickly turned away. He wasn't apologetic of it at all, so why bother apologising?

He wanted to stare at him... he liked staring at him.

Just like he loved staring at that lone person he had loved, the one who changed his life, the one who lived his last days around him. _Gustav Shostakovich. _He thought all too fondly. _What is it that you have... that Atobe also has... that leaves me teetering on the edge of my sanity?_

"I must look like a total lunatic like this, no?" Atobe suddenly piped up. Tezuka, even though surprised, remained quiet. He didn't have anything to say. "Shishido is great and I don't want to lose him. He has a nasty temper and I know that it would put him in trouble sooner or later, so I keep close tabs on him most of the time. I worry over him not only as a former captain... but also as a friend."

Tezuka nodded. He knew that. It was obvious.

And it didn't help pull him out of the darkness he felt he was sinking in.

There was something between Atobe and Shishido that he did not know... something that he knew he didn't want to know.

In a flurry of movements, Atobe grasped his scarf and pulled hard – so hard in fact that Tezuka whirled a complete ninety degrees, facing his doubles partner's now-taller form. Atobe looked down at him, eyes clear and unblemished...

And smiled softly.

"Shishido Ryou is a very good friend, Kunimitsu..."

Atobe's voice echoed along Tezuka's spine... and he was captured... rendered almost senseless as he stared back at him.

Atobe gazed down at him with so much uncharacteristic gentleness he never knew he was capable of with his bottomless... _deeply passionate..._ For a short unguarded moment, his past love's aquamarine eyes flashed, superimposing against Atobe's earth-coloured ones before fading away completely. __

"Just a very good friend, nothing more, nothing less."

Tezuka smiled back at him.

_I finally understand... they both have the same eyes.1_

oooOooo

"Why are you doing this?"

"You are Jin's friend."

Shishido stiffened even more. _They're in first name basis? Then... aren't they supposed to be friends since they do that?_ He was confused... and to tell the truth... afraid. He had never been so scared of anything in his life. This was not the man whom he had made good company with in his last years of junior high... or the cheerful skirt-chaser who seemed to be carrying a lot of perkiness inside him. This was not the person he knew way back.

His eyes were crazed – tinged with something he thought of as disdain.

"Nothing to say to that?"

Shishido cried out in pain. The sudden impact of his captor's movements almost tearing his flesh away. It was excruciating. He wanted to escape, but it was too obvious he couldn't... if the way his hands were roped securely to the two jutting posts above his head were any indication. "You..."

"You see, Jin isn't exactly the type of person you want to mess with." His captor laughed wryly. "Do you know that he almost killed his stepfather in an uncontrollable fit of rage?"

Shishido let out shuddering breaths, eyes closing in pain and mortification. Why was he being subjected to this? This man wanted Akutsu... so why him? Akutsu had many friends! Kawamura-san and Choutarou... his mother... but why him? Why not them? "AH!" He cried out as the surge continued, forcefully now, the stabs going deeper... more precise. It doubled the agony he felt when the guy's lackeys beat him up. His cuts were still bleeding, and his bruises were turning an angry shade of purple. "Stop...!"

"Why should I?" Came the mockery. "You were the one he cared about the most! You enslaved him with your stupid girly habits and long stupid hair!"

Shishido's innards roiled hotly in his body. _Akutsu what?_ If he were in a different situation, he would've been laughing his guts out. "Stop! Stop...!"

The force was overwhelming, and his captor panted with it each movement, as did he. One pleasured, the other pained. "I told him he was special, I treated him better than everyone else – even you! And what did he tell me?"

A blow was delivered on his already bruised cheeks.

"Ah...! Sto... op..."

"He told me he didn't need me! I gave everything away for him, and still he didn't care for me! Hah... hah..."

"Don't..."

"I've always thought he'd come around. I almost thought he would – until **_you_** came and took everything away from me! All my hard work to tame him for **_nothing_**!"

Shishido knew that if this continued on, he would be reduced to a lump of gore. His captor was pounding him... pumping right inside him, pulsing... angrily taking revenge on him for trying to be _nice_ to Akutsu Jin. Misinterpretation... that was all this was, and he was being punished for it! _Screw them! Screw Akutsu, that freaking devil!_ Tears escaped his eyes. He didn't deserve this. He didn't! If there was one person who deserved to be tortured like this, it was Akutsu Jin.

And yet, the mere thought of the temperamental bastard receiving this brand of 'care' was disturbing. He didn't want him to end up like this, even if he was the most evil person in the planet. And the one submitting him to this suffering... he did not deserve to get his heart and soul ripped out.

Shishido had an epiphany, as pain pounded steadily onto him.

_Once I get through this alive... **If** I get through this alive... I will say nothing. _

Darkness began to consume him, and his body began to numb.

He closed his eyes.

_All three of us... we don't deserve to suffer more than we do now._

oooOooo

Akutsu was trying to stop trembling – but was doing a very bad job of it.

Cold water sloshed down the sides of his paper cup as he raised it to his parched lips. He was trying not to panic, but he knew it was futile. His movements were saying otherwise.

"Where could he be?" Mizuki whispered to no one in particular, his fingers drumming against the wooden table of the plaza's only coffee shop.

"If I knew, would I have been looking for him like a stupid dog here?" Akutsu growled (No pun intended) angrily, slamming down his half-empty cup.

"Akutsu... no need to shout. He can hear you perfectly fine." Fuji said warningly, eyes unnervingly open, making him shudder as they seemingly bored into his very soul, the blue irises somewhat cold and filled with murderous promise. He did not know why Fuji was acting that way. After all, Akutsu knew he detested the cowering figure he had just dumped his ill temper onto. It was a known fact that Fuji hated Mizuki with his very soul – enough to humiliate him by pretending to love him for a half a year. So why this now? He shook his head in befuddlement. The world was escaping him... he couldn't understand anything anymore...

Even the tension in his body, he couldn't grasp it. Why was he being so worked up over the pretty boy that was his roommate when he could be worrying over other things such as his lagging schoolwork? Why was he having these spurts of fear over him when he virtually told Shishido that he did not want to have anything to do with him?

Maybe he was going crazy...

Or maybe...

"Ahh..." Atobe plopped _gracefully_ on the lone cushioned seat available with his usual flair of annoying superiority. "I'm so tired... I can't find him anywhere!" Sullenly, he crossed his arms on the table and banged his head on them in a very un-Atobe-like way. "Where is he, where is he, where is he..." He punctuated with every hit. "I'm going to deny him another practice game if I fail my exam later at ten." He swore, finally halting his frustrated movements and resting his head on his arms.

If it was a different situation, he might have snorted in amusement. The King was losing his beauty sleep. How entertaining. However, Akutsu was currently anxious. He couldn't do anything but try to calm down and wait.

"Sleep a bit if you're that tired." Came Mizuki's quiet remark, his hands ripping the forgotten tissues into long noodle-like shreds. If it was doing well in calming him, the effect on Akutsu was the opposite. The movements were aggravating him so much that he swore he would rip _Mizuki_ into shreds if he didn't stop doing it. Silently, he counted to ten, his eyes watching the patterned movements and seeing that until there were things to be ripped, he would continue doing so. Without warning, he angrily swiped the offending material from the tense hands and hissed in annoyance, crumpling everything into a ball and throwing straight at Mizuki. It hit him squarely on the forehead. _Bull's eye._

"Akutsu-san." Akutsu inwardly cringed as the reproachful tone of Fuji reached his ears. What was wrong with him? He did not know... maybe he did not want to know. From what Kawamura told him, it was best that he did not.

"Sorry." He muttered grudgingly, sitting back on his seat, trying to calm himself down. _Batch President Tezuka Kunimitsu to the rescue._ He thought crossly, as he watched him place a throw pillow on Mizuki's lap, and then place another between the narcissistic bastard's big, fat, drowsing head. He sighed inwardly. All around him, people were being mushy. And he hated it. Absolutely HATED it.

If Akutsu had his way, he would've outlawed dating and lovey-dovey stuff long ago. Well, it wasn't as if Tezuka and Atobe was a couple... it was just... irritating, especially since –

_Especially since..._

He shook his head vigorously, much to his companions' concern. He must've been looking like a total whacko. _Damn that drama queen and his midnight rendezvous with stupid people. _He thought half-heartedly. He wanted to just lash out for the injustice of it all.

Because he knew that Shishido was being punished for what he did not even do.

He was being punished for being Akutsu's...

"We found him!"

At that, he immediately stood up, toppling his chair over, eyes wide in obvious surprise... and anticipation. Soon, he was a running, both eyes fixed on Ohtori's darting form in front of him. The sooner they stop, the sooner he got to where Shishido was.

_Please let him be alright..._

oooOooo

"Sengoku took him."

Atobe's eyes slitted in muted anger. "Jirou... Why didn't you do anything?"

Jirou fidgeted. "Can't do anything... I have sworn brotherhood with those guys. I let Shishido-san escape without them knowing, and frankly, I dunno what would happen to me once they found out..."

"Then why don't you give up on them... you can get out of a frat, can you not?" Ohtori asked carefully.

"It's because I'm... well, let us just say that I'm protecting someone..."

"Who?"

"Ummm... It's well... complicated."

Tezuka stepped forward and knelt, helping Mizuki heft Shishido's deadweight form enough to carry him off. "Momoshiro." He murmured. "You are protecting him, I know."

Jirou fidgeted some more, eyes trained on the tips of his boots. After a few minutes of silence, he nodded and looked up at Tezuka's solemn gaze. "Tezuka-san... I know you and Takeshi-kun go way back, with you being his captain and all in junior high... and I know that you know how it feels to have someone so close to you suffer." He paused, resuming his fascinated inspection of his shoes. "Well, Sengoku, he... he had a grudge against Takeshi before, and well, he was pretty much aggravated when he learned that he couldn't quite match up to him in most of his tennis games, and well..."

Atobe, irritated, obviously, cut him off. "Will you stop saying 'well' before getting to another phrase?"

Jirou, seemingly out of it, nodded. "Sorry..." He mumbled. "Well..."

Before Atobe started pounding on him, Mizuki stepped in. "He was frustrated then... that's why he quit tennis... correct?"

Jirou nodded. "What he said was that... he was supposed to be lucky, but he wasn't exactly winning anything... even..." He gave Akutsu a long look... and then turned his gaze at the limp body of Shishido.

"Even what?" Ohtori prodded.

"Ah, we have to go now. At this rate, Shishido-san wouldn't be given ample care. His wounds seem very painful." It was Fuji who spoke first, overriding Jirou's attempt to clear things up. It was a brave task, everyone had to admit, since Akutsu was literally sizzling in his own skin for something not everyone clearly had an idea why.

No one contested Fuji's words though.

They could always talk about it after.

oooOooo

"Akutsu-san, you can go home now, I'll keep watch over him."

Akutsu, staring blindly at the figure lying almost lifelessly on the hospital bed, shook his head, growling almost inaudibly to leave him alone.

Ohtori's eyes softened. Sighing softly, he sat down on one of the chairs on the other side of the bed. "Akutsu-san... please, just rest..." He pleaded gently in his most placating tone – all to no avail. He still sat, not budging even the slightest bit. Ohtori had a vision of him being glued to his chair so no one could make him go away. He might've found the imagery funny if not for the sickly form of Shishido Ryou directly in front of him.

Ohtori remembered what the doctor told them earlier...

_"His rectum is severely bleeding... The muscles were literally ripped, and it looks like it won't be healing anytime soon. We have to keep the padding on for a while to get him lie down comfortably." One of Atobe's personal doctors said, shaking his head grimly. "No activities until his internal wounds are healed..."_

_"Could you give us an approximate time span for his rest period?" Mizuki asked worriedly. Ohtori knew he was thinking not only of his friend's welfare, but also of the tennis team's. After all, Shishido was a key player. _

_"If he wakes up soon enough, then we will estimate, but not after that."_

_The words sent a chill up his spine. "What do you mean **if**, sensei?" _

_"He was knocked over probably more times than I can count. He doesn't suffer from hemorrhage__, but there might be a slight damage to his system. We cannot get complete information unless he wakes up."_

_"You mean..."_

_"Yes, most of his bodily systems are temporarily malfunctioning."_

_Akutsu stepped forward, fuming. _

_**"Tell me you're joking, you bastard!"**_

Ohtori couldn't dispel the feeling of terror in the pit of his stomach. The doctor said Shishido would definitely wake up, but... what if he didn't? He took a huge calming breath. No, Shishido would wake up, he would make sure of it.

Because, as selfish as it may sound...

He didn't wasn't to lose another friend.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Looks like I'm extending this to chapter 11. XD Enjoy!

* * *

1 Please refer to the Side Story 02: Deep Ocean Eyes for further details if you want. If not, then it's fine. Tezuka just loved someone and that someone died. 


	11. Part 10: Conquering Heaven's Demons

TITLE: _Who Says College is Easy? _

PART: _Ten of Eleven ****_

GENRE: _Yaoi/Shounen-ai_

PAIRING: _NC SengokuShishido, developing AtobeTezuka, seemingly lost OhtoriMizuki. _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does._

* * *

**PART 10: Conquering Heaven's Demons **

* * *

"You're finally here."

Akutsu glared murderously, eyes slitted, spitting fires of hatred towards his new adversary... his old friend. "Why."

"Why?" Sengoku smiled his usual carefree smile and tilted his head to the side, as if in a show of complete innocence. "Why what?"

"Don't play games with me asshole." He growled. "Why did you maul him? The drama queen."

Sengoku laughed. "Oh? Is that his pet name? Drama Queen?"

"Kiyosumi."

The smaller of the two waved a hand dismissively. "I haven't seen him since... Tezuka-san's spectacular show."

"You lie."

Sengoku eyed him, a manic glitter in his eyes. "Just like you did. In your face, Jin." And in midst of the following laughter came the clean swipe.

Then trouble started.

oooOooo

Tezuka sat in complete burdened defeat, fingers caressing the bridge of his nose in an effort to stop the pain ringing from the back of his head. He wanted to kill someone. He was turning as murderous as the two stupid idiots restrained by thick ropes to their chairs, having a glaring match for the lack of a movable arm to take a swing with.

Fuji sat near the door, blue eyes staring in obvious fascination at the two. He knew the source of the dispute, Tezuka was sure of it, for all the reaction he displayed since Shishido's misfortune. And knowing him, he wouldn't say anything about it unless necessary – or at least, when he thinks it was necessary enough.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Tezuka sighed. "It's my second day of work and you're already making my life a living hell."

"Jin was... much enthusiastic to see me." Sengoku drawled, a smile on his face.

"_Ano yaro..._" Jin growled back, eyes slitted enough to make him appear like a ruffled cat.

"Enough." Tezuka grated out through gritted teeth. "Save it, both of you. Starting tomorrow, both of you are going to work in the cafeteria, and that sentence will be lifted only if I said so. I will delegate people to check if you are both doing your jobs. This is your punishment."

"What, no detention?"

He glared at Sengoku. "You don't fit in detention. Work your way to the student body's grace. Now, get out."

Akutsu sighed in defeat.

"You might want to untie us first..."

oooOooo

Dinnertime found Akutsu sitting back in his usual place inside Shishido's hospital room... and for once, Ohtori was not surprised. He was getting predictable now – and frankly, he wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing or not.

What he was sure of, was that he liked the Akutsu he was seeing now – as depressed as that person might be. This man was less callous... more patient... more of a real person.

Carefully, he set a tray of food on one of the tables and silently walked out the door. Sighing, he shook his head, eyes downcast. He missed a lot of things after what happened to Shishido. He missed his best friend... he missed Akutsu's unpredictability (It made life more exciting)... he missed... He shook his head once again.

He had done something unforgivable.

_Mizuki-san..._ He thought. _Maybe I should have given him a chance to explain... and now, even if Shishido-san is his friend, he couldn't visit because he's hiding from me. _

He could distinctly remember Fuji's determination to talk to him this morning. And it was quite unsettling... but then, he did not know whether or not to believe him anymore. What he said... were they true? Because if they were – he truly had done something unforgivable...

He left Mizuki alone.

_If I say I'm sorry... that I misunderstood... would he still..._

oooOooo

Tezuka looked up from his papers just in time to see Mizuki carefully treading through the tall stacks of books lying carelessly on the floor. It was just his luck that Jirou and Marui came in his office and ransacked the newly installed bookshelf for a reference book on Economics.

"Mizuki." He called out, making the newcomer flinch. "What brings you here?"

Worriedly, he turned right, then left... then behind him. If Tezuka knew no better, he would've thought that he was trying to hide from someone, and he had a vague idea who it could be. His eyes softened.

"He's not here. He has Exobiology 101. He won't be through until after two hours."

He did not miss the sudden whoosh of breath that came out Mizuki. He let a small smile crawl onto his face. "So, what brings you here?"

Mizuki smiled back almost hesitantly, sitting down on one of the guest chairs. "I just wanted to ask your opinion about something... a... problem."

Tezuka raised a questioning brow. "I'm listening."

"Tezuka-san... what would you do if, for example, Atobe-san caught you doing something out of the ordinary and then forms conclusions about it when in fact, it wasn't even your fault... and then he avoids you as much as possible, and then you try to explain, but you cannot because you know he wouldn't listen to your explanations and then you would end up avoiding him too... and the you have a vague feeling that you would only end up being miserable and you cannot patch things up anymore – "

"Mizuki." Tezuka cut him off mid-tirade. "You're not making any sense. Go slower... I can't understand you, please."

Mizuki took a huge gulp of air and let it out in defeat. "Tezuka-san... I just wanted to know what you would do if Atobe decided he doesn't like you anymore because he formed a conclusion of sorts when he saw you do commit something bad and then..."

"It's Ohtori-kun, isn't it?" Tezuka said gently. He gazed back at his surprised eyes levelly.

"How did you...?"

"I know what happened." He responded calmly. "Syusuke told me and asked me almost the same thing you did... just with a more intricate twist."

Mizuki was silent. "But what do you think, Tezuka-san?"

Tezuka regarded him, with a load of sympathy present in his eyes. Slowly, he stood up, circling around his desk and stopping just behind him. Mizuki's eyes widened as he felt a sudden rush of air right into his ear. He involuntarily flinched, afraid... wishing that Tezuka wouldn't do the same thing Fuji did or he would definitely go insane.

"Mizuki-san..." Tezuka breathed almost playfully.

"Y-yes?" He asked immediately, he would have bolted if not for the restraining hand that was forcing him to stay seated.

Tezuka chuckled, straightening up, eyes twinkling as he gazed down at Mizuki's bewildered eyes. "That is your problem Mizuki-san... you do not know how to control yourself. You give way to your emotions easily... and that gives others the idea that it is fun to take advantage of you... and as for you, that distances your actions from total expiation."

Trying to calm his pounding heart, Mizuki nodded. "But you haven't answered me yet..."

"I just did."

"You... did? But you..."

"Figure it out, Mizuki-san."

oooOooo

Mizuki had been thinking for quite a while now... well, since Tezuka dropped the bomb on him this morning, that he felt guilty. He was supposed to be watching Shishido, and he actually was, for three hours now, but he was doing such a bad job of it. His mind was drifting enough to be labelled as 'daydreaming'. It was a good thing he was the only one in the hospital room, or else he would feel stupid again. His nightmare was something along the lines of Akutsu cracking and bunting him multiple times on the head just for him to focus. That would really hurt.

And obviously, he wasn't even thinking straight anymore.

Shaking his head, he looked down the pallid features of his former roommate. "Ryo..." maybe we should've remained roomies... maybe our lives wouldn't be as ruined as they are now..." He murmured, laying a hand on his friend's stomach. His eyes searched Shishido's normally smooth hands, dismayed to find them scarred. Whatever happened, it was no doubt painful. Wearily, he closed his eyes... only to open them again as he felt a sudden movement underneath the palm of his hand.

His mind was screaming, and his eyes eagerly sought out more proof. Did he imagine it? Was it real? And as he saw the twinkling eyes, he couldn't help but burst out crying.

"You are being overly dramatic – and I'm supposed to be the drama queen..."

Mizuki wailed, laughing through his tears.

"RYO YOU PRICK!"

oooOooo

Tezuka was about to settle back in his easy chair and start poring over the messy books once again when the door opened. Irritated at the prospect of another problematic person asking him for advice on personal matters (Yesterday Fuji, and then this morning Mizuki... he was thinking that Ohtori, at this time in the afternoon, would most likely be the next...), he looked up – and then, earlier irritation forgotten, he smiled. "Ah... what are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit you?" Came the wry response. "Is your existence so highly-priced now that I need to get an appointment just to meet you?"

Tezuka chuckled. "You are being ridiculous. I was just wondering, since you are supposed to have a class right now, why are you in here? Won't your professor flunk you?"

"Ahn? Are you concerned about me, Tezuka-chan?" Atobe grinned, sitting down on the edge of the president's table.

"That's not it –"

Slowly, Atobe leant down, until his eyes were level with his, lips so close that Tezuka thought he would be kissed for sure. And kissed he was. Tezuka's eyes closed in their own volition, his senses tingling as such a simple act spread magic throughout his system. He was captured... his inhibitions ruptured by a force that made him unaware of his actions... that his arms were circling up, around Atobe's neck. He wasn't one to do such thing, but he couldn't help it... Kissing Atobe was downright amazing... was it because –

"Tezuka-san! He's awake! We – uh... erm..."

At the sudden burst of Marui Bunta's sugar-induced energy in the office, Tezuka and Atobe fell guiltily apart. Gritting his teeth, Atobe turned to glare at the newcomer. "You came in at the worst possible time."

"Ah, sorry!" The red-haired wonder huffed, crossing his arms across his chest as he popped his chewing gum. "Excuse me for bearing such humongous news!"

Tezuka cleared his throat, straightening his slightly rumpled shirt. "What news?"

As sudden as he came, a huge smile stretched across his face.

"He's awake!" Marui explained happily. "Ryo-san is awake!"

oooOooo

POKE.

POKE.

POKE.

"Hajime, are you sure he's awake?" Marui asked, popping his gum, as per usual, eyes peering, wondering at the lack of expression on Shishido's face as he poked insistently.

"I'm sure..."

"Then why is he lying so still now? Maybe you were dreaming?" Atobe huffed impatiently.

"Atobe-san... I may always make the wrong choice, but I would never make a stupid mistake like that. I know what I saw..." Mizuki said through gritted teeth.

"Hn." Tezuka replied, adjusting his glasses. He reached out a hand and along with Marui, gave Shishido a hard poke on his belly.

"OW! Tezuka-san you prick! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Now, the next part would be Akutsu and Shishido's side fic... watch out for it. It would be entitled: PAINFUL INTERJECTIONS. Enjoy folks and tell me what you think!


	12. Part 11: Forgive and Never Forget

TITLE: _Who Says College is Easy? _

PART: _Eleven of Eleven (END)_

GENRE: _Yaoi/Shounen-ai_

PAIRING: _Atobe x Tezuka, Ohtori x Mizuki & Akutsu x Shishido _

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does._

* * *

**PART 11: FORGIVE AND NEVER FORGET**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Atobe Keigo just smiled his usual diva smile and pushed through him, catching his arm and yanking him away from the door of his flat. Hugely built men followed, and with a snap of the Magical Atobe Finger, scattered to pack up at record speed.

"Keigo..."

"Leave the furniture behind." Atobe ordered efficiently, eyes centering on the huge painting covering the living room wall. "And pack that up carefully – it's priceless."

"What are you doing?" Tezuka Kunimitsu, the current victim of the most blatant form of robbery ever recorded in history, asked. He was close to exploding for all the stuff that was being sealed in moving crates.

"Ah, no." Atobe wagged the infamous finger in front of him. "The right question is what **_you_**, Tezuka Kunimitsu-chan, are doing." He amended arrogantly.

Tezuka's glasses glinted angrily under the light of the afternoon sun permeating through the opened windows. "What am I supposed to be doing then?"

"**_YOU_**, Mr. President, are moving out of here and into my home."

"Why would I do that?"

Atobe smirked. "For starters, you have a bad taste in decorating." He ticked the reasons off. "Second, you're going to grow even thinner since you don't believe in eating out whenever you're busy. And third, we can see each other more often if you move in." He finished with a flourish.

Tezuka rubbed the tired muscles at the back of his neck. "You can move here instead."

"That would be a problem."

"Why?"

"With just walls separating you from neighbours, how could we ever do the nasty?"

Tezuka growled as he heard the sudden snickers of the people who worked around them and his cheeks coloured in mortification. "Keigo..."

"What? You're the one to complain – you cry out louder than Ore-sama does!"

**OxxxOxxxO**

Mizuki hated dumping his problems on someone else. It made him feel weak and helpless. Instead of feeling his burden lighten, it felt heavier, what with the added knowledge that he had just been weak in front of someone he knew.

"What are you going to do now, Hajime?"

However, with Shishido Ryo, he felt the exact opposite. Maybe he had finally found his true friend, not even Akazawa made him feel so safe when unloading his excess emotional baggage.

Mizuki stared at Shishido forlornly, hopelessly. "I have to do it now – or I would break further." He answered quietly. His friend looked thoughtful for a moment as he smiled wanly at him. "I have been meaning to do it for quite a while anyway... and I know you know that, right?"

Shishido smiled back just as wanly. He hadn't recovered from his injuries yet, and was still resting in the same hospital that housed Kurobane before – and ironically, the same room. "Yes... I know... and I understand... but, Hajime... do you think it's a wise decision?" He placed his uninjured hand on his.

The action, coupled with the warmth of the fingers resting on the sensitive skin of Mizuki's hand was enough to make the tears in his eyes well up. Quietly, he controlled them, trying to contain the outflow of pain that seemed to be the focal point of his psyche for months now.

Struggling with his emotions, he nodded, placing his other hand on top of Shishido's.

"Yes." He spoke clearly, tears finally rearing back and subsiding before they overflowed. "I'm sure."

"What about Choutarou?" Came the dreaded question.

He stiffened. "What about him?"

Shishido's eyes bored into his own. "Are you going to leave him behind as well?"

"He already made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with me." Mizuki answered quietly, turning away to where he could see the outside world through the bay windows. Briefly, he wondered why the weather was fine when he was not the least bit emotionally stable. "I'm going to leave everything behind."

"Everything? Even the good stuff?"

"Yes." He answered truthfully. "I'm going to leave everything behind."

"Memories?"

Mizuki shook his head and looked back at him, smiling genuinely. "No. That one stays with me."

"I thought you're going to leave –"

"My memories are part of me... they will always be."

Shishido was about to say something when he was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Surprised, he and Mizuki turned to see who it was. His friend didn't seem surprised, only resigned. Silently, he ogled the newcomer, unable to believe his eyes.

_You've got to be kidding me..._ He thought in shock. _What is **he** doing here?_ He shot Mizuki a questioning look, which was answered by a knowing glint as he stood and ruffled Shishido's dishevelled long hair. "I'll be going now. I'll call you later." He allowed, a full-fledged grin erupting from his coy features.

He watched in disbelief as Mizuki wandered away, nodding once to the source of intrusion. Soon, the door was closed, the room Mizuki left filling with both tension and something akin to fear. Shishido could understand where the tension lay, but the burgeoning fear was something that was alien to him.

"Drama Queen."

He frowned. Apparently, they were back to insults again.

"Perverted Devil." He shot back just vehemently. A response that was met by a sudden flash of emotion in the other's eyes. There was a resulting moment of awkward silence before Shishido finally broke it, curiosity and something resembling hope filling his senses. "What are you doing here, Akutsu?"

Akutsu Jin, the reputed _Oni_, just sauntered to where the visitor's chair was and plopped down unceremoniously.

"They told me you were awake, so I came to visit."

Shishido snorted in disbelief. "No. You just came to harass me." He concluded, scooting back a bit until his back was against the steel headboard of his hospital bed. "You don't even like me." He murmured softly, eyes focusing on his hands clasped on his knees.

The other ran a hand through his messy silvery hair. "I'm here to talk." He admitted gruffly, which made Shishido look up at him in surprise.

Big mistake.

Their eyes met, golden against plain old brown, both of them too mesmerised to look away, each pair searching unconsciously for what they wanted to see.

It was Akutsu who saw it first, and he visibly relaxed, causing Shishido to feel uneasy as a small smile issued forth from the other's thin lips. "You don't hate me, do you?" He asked.

He already knew what to answer, but he was still uncertain as to how to deliver it so that there wouldn't be any misunderstanding. "No." He responded carefully. "No, I don't hate you as much as I think I do."

Akutsu nodded, guarded eyes surveying his seemingly frail form on the bed. "I don't hate you as much as I think I do either." He remarked quietly, the soft tone making Shishido's head spin. "But I don't plan on changing who I am just to accommodate you."

"I barely know who you are." Shishido murmured. "Sometimes you're the bad guy, sometimes the cynic. Sometimes I see that you really are more tame than you show the world, and sometimes you're so impossible..."

"Maybe I'm all that."

Shishido finally looked away. "Maybe."

"I don't know you that much either." Akutsu retorted, straightening up and then leaning forward, elbows digging on his thighs. "You nag and you scold. You make sure the fact that I'm impossible is hammered into my brain, and then turn a complete one-eighty and take care of me when I was attacked by the guys from Sengoku's group in the first month we started living together. You're being difficult as well."

It was one of the times when Akutsu was gifted with eloquence, Shishido thought, nodding once in acknowledgement of the other's observations. Maybe he was just temperamental, and that was the crux of their problem. He was one too, and they were living under one roof. It was a miracle they hadn't killed each other yet!

"You think it's a good idea to stick together after this?" he asked, taking note of the deep searching look those intense golden eyes were giving him.

"My mother told me she was thinking of me living together with her and her new husband." Akutsu revealed slowly. "If you're uncomfortable, I'll just pack my bags and leave. Entirely up to you."

Silence.

"No." Shishido murmured. "Don't."

Akutsu was surprised at the desolation he heard in his voice. Shishido was rarely like this, and he should be milking it for all its worth, however, he couldn't make fun of the fact that it was a decision that would alter the course of both their lives.

To stay or not to stay... to be housemates or not to be...

And Shishido chose to continue. A huge wave of relief washed over him. "I wouldn't be able to change. Believe me, people have tried, I tried, but I ended up still like this."

"Are you stupid?" Shishido gave him a small smile. "You are quite different from the way your acquaintances described you back in high school.

Akutsu cocked an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

The other shifted to a more comfortable position and gazed at him with knowing eyes. "You came."

Another bout of silence came with the realisation, and Akutsu couldn't help the grin that suddenly plastered itself on his face. "So I did." With a snort, he stood up and sauntered to the door.

"What, leaving so soon?" Shishido asked teasingly. "Can't handle the truth?"

He opened the door and was about to step out when he stopped and turned around. True to his reputation, his eyes gleamed brightly, and a smirk was once again on his face. "I can handle it – but can you?" He chuckled evilly. "But for the record, Drama Queen, I came because I didn't want to miss seeing you looking so weak and pathetic on a hospital bed."

Just as the door closed, an orange hurtled to the air and smacked against the wood.

"Perverted Devil!" Shishido said in a sudden burst of fury – but irony of ironies...

He was smiling.

**OxxxOxxxO**

_It's lonely._ Mizuki thought as he waited for his mother to fetch him in the one of the university's waiting sheds. _But I have made my decision, and I have to go back or else I'm not going to survive here... back to St. Rudolph... Enrol in the university there... see Yoshirou, Atsushi's grave and his brother Ryou. It would be better –_

His train of thought stopped at the familiar sound of whirring tires – it directly corresponded to his mother's preferred brand of car... and her preferred kind of driving. He smiled inwardly. _Some things never change._ Upon seeing the telltale signs, he stood up and waved, flagging his mother down

The black family van stopped in front of him, and out came the joyful figure of his mother. Without warning, she came running straight at him and held him so tight that Mizuki gasped for breath at each squeeze. She had always been the same. Despite of his physical features, she never seemed to think of him as someone frail enough to break.

Mizuki was shorter than her by a lot of inches... she stood as tall as Ohtori was back in junior high whereas Mizuki never grew taller than an two inches. Now, with his hair longer than hers since she cropped it again, she looked like a guy and he looked like her girlfriend. He smiled wryly.

"Hajime... I missed you so much! I'm so happy you're finally going home and you're going to study back in St. Rudolph again!" She raved; letting go and helping him transfer his things at the back of the van. "Yoshirou-kun is so psyched to see you again too – and Ryou-kun... and Yuuta-kun too!"

Her laughter was contagious, and soon, he was laughing with her over what my cousin did to Yuuta with a water balloon the other day. And then, without warning, her mirth suddenly subsided.

"Jime-chan, it's not as if I didn't want to come here and fetch you, but... you have your own car... why did you...?" She murmured gently, training inquisitive eyes at me.

Mizuki looked up at her and smiled. "I wanted to see you... that's all..."

Gently, she stroked his hair. "Jime... could it be that you're scared you wouldn't want to go after all if no one dragged you away?"

A lone tear trailed down a cheek then followed by another, and another, and another until he found himself crying openly, gathered in her arms, head buried between her breasts, pillowed in the softness Mizuki had found comfort in ever since a child. He felt as if he was six again... so powerless... but it didn't matter. His mother understood him... like she always did... and that was enough.

OxxxOxxxO 

"Shishido-san?" Ohtori opened the hospital room door and peeked inside, just in time to see Kurobane smashing the Monopoly board on Amane's head, after, no doubt, another of his corny puns.

Shishido, obviously torn between amusement and horror (No one got kicks out of seeing those two squabble violently), turned to him and he could see the genuine relief on his face upon the prospect of having someone new to spend time with. "Choutarou! Come in, come in!"

"Ah, Ohtori-kun!" Kurobane nodded distractedly as Amane acknowledged him with a vague wave while flailing.

"Stop it you two!" Shishido ordered. "Pay respects to injured people would you?"

At once, the commotion stopped. "Yes ma'am." They chorused, only to erupt into sniggering afterwards. Shishido just 'Hmph-ed' and turned back to him.

Ohtori pulled an empty chair and sat down. "Are you doing okay, Shishido-san?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, everything hurts – a bit..." he trailed, then shook his head, brightening up. "Other than that I'm okay. Thanks for visiting. Mizuki told me you looked after me while I still wasn't awake."

_Mizuki-san..._ The guilt was starting to inch its way in his heart once again. He nodded quietly. "Have you talked to Hajime yet?"

There was that urgent tone in his voice, something Ohtori recognised as a prelude to something really important. "Not yet, Shishido-san."

"He didn't come to your place or something?"

"No."

Shishido groaned. "Hajime you idiot."

"Is there something wrong with him?" The panic in him was rising. _Is he going to die? Did he have an accident? Did he –_

His best friend gave him a level gaze. "Listen to me Choutarou." He started, intense eyes doing its darnedest to aggravate the hysteria he felt. "Hajime filled me up on what happened between you two the other day, and he said he had plans of going back to St. Rudolph and enrol there. If you really want to straighten up the mess you two have, now's the time to do it."

"What?" Ohtori asked dumbly. "He's leaving?"

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"Afraid so."

Ohtori closed his eyes and heaved a huge breath. "Maybe Mizuki-san will change his mind at the last minute –"

"Hajime-chan filed transfer papers already. He said he would be returning home today." Amane revealed thoughtfully. "I saw his files being carried to the record room this morning and –"

Ohtori didn't wait until he finished.

He was off in search of the one he wanted to be with the most.

**OxxxOxxxO**

Atobe's phone was ringing.

Or rather, it was vibrating in his pants pocket.

"Damn." He muttered irritably. He and Tezuka had just finished the whole moving process and they were walking side by side, exhausted towards the exit of the university. He was actually looking forward to a quiet time alone with his new housemate. And now, he wasn't even home yet and someone was disturbing him and no doubt, going to wreck his mood.

"Something wrong?" Tezuka asked, worry etched in his voice.

"Phone." He answered gruffly the vibrations from the contraption magnifying his momentary bodily frustrations. Shuddering from the repetitive movement, he took it out and flipped it open, answering the call.

"Ore-sama speaking." He growled.

**_/"Nice to talk to you too Atobe Keigo-sama." /_**

Shishido.

He sighed. _He is going to pay once he gets out of that hospital, intruding on my precious time with my Kunimitsu..._ "Okay, what is it now? I said I'm going to give you a whole basket of oranges tomorrow, didn't I? It's your fault you threw the last one at your beloved _Oni_."

**_/ "I didn't call for that you stupid narcissist!" /_** Shishido growled irritably. **_/"I wanted to ask if you have seen Hajime somewhere!" /_**

He was about to say he hadn't when Tezuka suddenly stopped in his tracks and peered into the darkness. "Isn't that Mizuki, Keigo?" He asked, pointing at the waiting shed. Atobe squinted as well, then a slow smile spread on his face.

"Hmm, yes, I see Mizuki now. He looks like he's with some guy –"

"Girl. Woman." Tezuka corrected, turning to him, questioning with his eyes on who was on the phone. "Placing bags in a black family van."

_/**"Girl? Woman? Who's that?" /**_ Shishido asked in succession.

Sighing, Atobe handed the phone to Tezuka. Talking to a panicked Shishido was even more irritating. Tezuka nodded and took it. "Shishido." He said in his usual no-nonsense way. "I don't think you're out to kill Mizuki-san, so I'm going to tell you this: He's here at the east side sheds with whom I think is his mother." As a second thought, he added, "Tell Ohtori too just in case he's looking for him as well. Ja."

With that, he pushed the end call button and handed it back to his companion. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Atobe grabbed it out of his hand and stuffed it inside his back pocket. "I seriously need to chuck those guys away, they're going to be the death of me."

Tezuka snorted. "As if you could." He started moving towards the direction of his new home – their home.

"Oi, Do you think Ore-sama is not stable enough to do that, ahn?"

"You love your fan club too much."

**OxxxOxxxO**

Shishido quickly dialled Ohtori's number as soon as Tezuka ended the call abruptly. _I'll thank them next time. _He thought. _I obviously caught them in one of their one-on-ones. Geh. Quality time Schuality time. _

**_/"Moshi moshi?" /_** Ohtori panted. He was running, that he was sure of. _**/"Shishido-san?"** /_

"Choutarou, listen to me." He said grimly. "Wonderful "Ore-sama" told me Hajime's at the east side waiting sheds – and apparently his mother is already there to pick him up."

_**/"East wing? Ah, I'm at the east side of the university!" / **_

"Go! And greet him for me!"

**_/"I will!" /_** Ohtori gasped for breath. **_/"Talk to you later, Shishido-san! Thank you!" /_**

As he hung up, Shishido felt much hope.

"It isn't too late, Choutarou. Good luck."

OxxxOxxxO 

"There!" Mizuki's mother said with childish flourish. "All packed in!" she turned to him and tilted her head invitingly... one that reminded him much about Ohtori's own encouraging motions. "I'll get in and wait for you when you're ready to go, okay?"

He smiled and nodded, sitting down for a while, commencing on looking back at the stars. Tears came unbidden down his cheeks. He was finally leaving.

_I am leaving everything behind._

_I am leaving Ryo's encouraging self that had gotten me through so much already._

_I am leaving Fuji's addictive kisses that I had enjoyed even for a short while._

_I am leaving Tezuka-san's quiet support and unparalleled leadership that had taught me how to give what I had to others._

_I am leaving Atobe-san's airy countenance that had made me smile for a short while._

_I am leaving Inui's stupid juice that had me shaking in my pants whenever I was to be his partner in school and out._

_I am leaving Hiyoshi's constant snotty remarks about how people should do stuff, for it helped me restore my worth even for a single moment when we were together._

_I am leaving Akutsu's soft side when it came to the ones he cared for the most._

_I am leaving..._

_I am leaving Choutarou's warmth... and comfort... and... _

Mizuki shook his head, laughing softly. _No sense in dwelling on it now_. Slowly, he got up, making his way to the van where his mother waited patiently. He wanted to go away – desperately, but he knew that if someone he cared for chased after him, he would probably stay.

Maybe he was wishing for someone to stop him... not just someone... Mizuki wanted **_him_** to stop him from going...

_I want..._

"Mizuki-san!"

_I must be hearing things..._

"Mizuki-san!"

His wish just came true.

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Mitsu-chan... Sleep... Now. The light is blinding me." Atobe grumbled almost incoherently. He gazed up at Tezuka with dark bleary eyes. They were brown, nearly black in the dim light, and they closed around him warmly. And for once, he was happy.

_They both have the same eyes..._ He thought fondly.

"Fine." Atobe liked it when Tezuka was not being entirely difficult. But then again, he wasn't exactly difficult – it had something to do with the other deciding something was difficult when it wasn't agreeing to his terms as quickly as possible.

Tezuka turned off the bed lamp. No sooner than it clicked shut when he was suddenly pulled into warm arms. "Keigo... you promised..."

"I lied." He growled, burying his head deep in the contour of my bare neck.

"I'm going to tell Ryo that you call him Drama Queen behind his back." He retorted.

"Tell him then." Atobe responded groggily. "You're so soft..."

"I'm not your pillow."

"No, you're my stuffed toy."

"Keigo... unhand me, I can't breathe..."

"Promise me you won't go away?"

Tezuka smiled, burrowing the back of his head deeper into his pillow.

"Yes."

**OxxxOxxxO**

"I'M LATE!"

Akutsu groaned, shifting positions on his bed, covering his ears with another pillow to muffle the endless pattering that would follow upon his flatmate's daily realisations or being late. _What was the point of hurrying when you're late anyway, stupid?_ He thought crossly.

It had been almost three days after Shishido Ryo, the bane of his existence, was released from the hospital. The guilt was still there whenever he saw him, especially since nothing changed in their living plans. The still occupied the same bad, shared the same bathroom, and shared the same refrigerator.

Which meant that he would inevitably end up without pudding again in the evening when the Drama Queen clamoured for his dessert. Next time, he swore, he was going to but a whole box so he wouldn't have go out at night to buy from a convenience store.

"I'M LATE!"

Growling, he sat up and closed his eyes to stop the world from spinning. Apparently, he had low blood pressure ever since he started living with the idiot. Maybe he should eat a lot of chicken livers or something. Sighing in an effort to calm his thrumming nerves, he opened his golden eyes and stared at Shishido's still-bandaged torso.

"Where's my green shirt... I just bought it yesterday..."

The guilt came back full-force, but Akutsu pushed it away. It wasn't easy, but if he nurtured it he would end up on the floor with two black eyes and a bump on his head from a baseball bat courtesy of the former victim. That would end his nasty days since someone who hits like a girl decked him out.

That was a scary thought – not to mention humiliating.

After all, if there was one thing he learned about the other guy since day one of their living Calvary, it was that Shishido Ryo hated being baby-ed, with the exception of his family. He sighed. Reluctantly getting up and shuffling to where he spied the shirt the other was looking for frantically. He pulled it out of the overflowing dresser drawer and threw it at him.

"What the –" Shishido started, freeing himself so he could see who it was. "Akutsu, _teme..._"

"You're looking for that, idiot." He retorted, sauntering to where he stood half-naked.

"You didn't have to throw it, you _oni_!" Shishido fired back, less heatedly this time. His glare was wavering. Upon reaching him, Akutsu placed a hand on his head silently and then went on, moving towards the direction of the kitchen.

Just before he reached the bedroom door, he halted for a moment before starting out again.

"Call me properly." He called out, giving a vague wave.

"Eh?" Shishido blinked at his retreating back stupidly.

"I am **Jin**."

* * *

**ENDE**

* * *

**A/N: **_Finished the main story! Two years in the making! XD I still have to finish the Akutsu x Shishido side story "Painful Interjections" though. Well guys, feedbacks are greatly appreciated! _


End file.
